Jacob's Story
by Mmm.Bby
Summary: It is in the time frame of New Moon when Bella finally decides to go visit with Jacob. She soon realizes that what she truly wants is already in front of her. Jacob/Bella - Mature Content/Language. Lemon warning. Don't read if youre under 18. No youngins!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Jacob's Story**

**

* * *

  
**

**[Written in the POV of Jacob Black] I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

**I did change the story into somewhat my own idea of what I wanted to happen, leaving some of what Stephenie Meyer had already created.  
**

**And before anyone reviews screaming about the whole Jacob/Bella thing; I do love Edward but I am truly a Team Jacob girl all the way.  
**

_**This is my very first fanfiction story, so be nice! **_

* * *

**Chapter One – Her Return**

I had known Bella for a long time. She was more friends with my older sisters but I secretly always wished she would pay me some attention; I never got it though. The night that I had told Bella the legends at the beach that night, brought back all the feelings that I once felt for her. That night had happened more than a year ago and it had been months since I had last seen Bella. She was at your school prom with that disgusting Cullen kid. Now the entire Cullen family was gone, yet I still hadn't seen Bella around, I only heard of her when my dad would check in with Charlie.

I had gotten up early today and was headed out back to go work on my car. Billy had told me not to wait until midnight to come back into the house, like I did the day before. I had just stepped into the small garage area where my car sat when I heard the familiar roar of a truck that was once mine. I dropped the shop towel that I had just picked up and darted through the tree to see if my hearing wasn't lying.

There sat the old Chevy and inside was the girl who stole my heart so many years ago. I ran to the drive side of the cab and yanked the door open.

"Bella!" I couldn't help but to smile seeing her sitting outside of my house.

"Hey Jake," she smiled back.

Her smile always made my heart flutter like nothing else; I felt like a teen girl who had just met her favorite rock star. I wanted to squeal with joy.

"Come on, let's go inside, and get out of this rain."

I took her hand and we sprinted through the rain onto my front porch and into the small house.

"Hey dad, guess who came to visit!" I shouted to my dad as I pulled my long hair into a ponytail at the back of my neck.

My dad rolled himself to the opening of the living room; he looked up at Bella with joy in his eyes.

"Well, Bella Swan, it has been much too long. How are you kid?"

She smiled, "I am better now, that's all that matters."

My dad nodded to her. "Glad to hear."

My dad turned his chair around and went back to where he sat, reading in the living room.

It was quiet for a minute then Bella broke the silence.

"I really hope you don't mind me just showing up like this. I just got off working and thought that maybe…" she trailed off.

"I don't mind at all. It is really nice to see you again Bells." I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me.

"So, what exactly were you doing before I interrupted?"

"I was out back working on my car."

"Can I see?" she asked, she seemed a little more excited than I expected.

"Uh – sure, come on."

We head outside into the rain again and I took her hand; sprinting through the small wooded area to the back where my old car was. We got into the garage and Bella just walked around at first, running her finger tips over my work table that was covered in grease covered parts and greasy old tools that my father had given to me. I walked around to the passenger side of my VW Rabbit and opened the door.

"You can sit here so you don't ruin your pants on this disgusting floor." I gestured to the open door.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled and walked over to where I was standing.

Before I could move to let her by she wrapped her arms around my waist and embraced me in a tight hug.

"I missed you Jake."

I was stunned; I pat her back while she hugged me, "I missed you too Bells."

She let go of me and took a step back, her face was flush with a light red.

"So, did you come here to hug me or did you need something or to hang out…" I trailed off, not trying to sound rude or anything.

Her eyes perked up with excitement.

"I actually came for all of those but there is one thing that I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Well, I picked up some bikes today, they don't work now but I was wondering if you could help me fix them up."

I chuckled, "Sure, when do you want to bring them over?"

She blushed again, "They are in the back of my truck."

"Well, why are we standing here then?"

We headed out into the rain again and fetched the dirty old, broken bikes from the back of her truck. Pushing them in through the woods, trying to keep them out of sight of Billy; we slipped by the front of the house without being seen and put the bikes into the garage. I quickly started to pull apart one of the bikes, examining it.

"So, how much are you going to charge me?"

I snorted, "I would never charge you."

"Well then, how about I exchange your labor for one of the bikes."

"Really?"

She nodded, "When the bikes are finished, you get to keep the one you want but, you have to teach me to ride mine."

"Sure, sure." I smiled at her.

She leaned out of the car door watching me mess with all of the grease covered parts I had pulled from the broken bike.

"So, how is school going?" she asked me.

"Good," I replied, "nothing too exciting though, Quil got into a massive fight a few weeks ago. He tried to take a shot with one of the senior's girlfriends. He failed epically." I laughed.

She laughed along with me. "How are your friends, I remember Embry, I that's his name."

I nodded, "Embry is still around."

Just then I heard my name being called in the distance.

"Jacob!!" a male voice called from the trees.

"Well, speak of the devil and the devil will show." I laughed.

Embry and Quil stepped in the garage out of the rain. Quil did not look away from Bella and Embry was double taking between the two of us. Quil just stood there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Jake," he said without looking away from Bella, She smiled at him and he winked back, "Hi there."

"Hello," she said softly.

"You are Swan's kid, right?" Embry said, I rolled my eyes at his tone.

She nodded, "Guilty."

Quil reached his hand out to her, "I am Quil, nice to meet you."

She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too, Quil."

"Uh, Embry-Quil, this is my friend Bella." I gestured toward her. "Bella, these are the losers I was telling you about."

She laughed.

Embry elbowed Quil in the side and they both smiled and Embry whispered under his breath. _"He sure knows how to pick the girls. Woo."_

I was standing now and with a quick flip, I smack him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he shouted, grimacing but smiled again.

"Both of you, out!" I demanded.

"Oh, come on Jake, you know I am only teasing." Embry said shyly.

Bella laughed, "Don't run them off on my account; I need to get going anyways."

"So soon?" I asked.

She nodded, "If I don't get home soon, Charlie will starve to death, you know he can't cook."

I laughed, "Alright, I'll walk you to your truck."

I grabbed a black umbrella from behind the work table and she smiled at me. Embry whispered something again but I ignored him as I lead Bella through the dark woods and back to her truck.

"So, when will I see you again?"

She smiled at me, "Well, I could come back tomorrow… if you don't mind that is."

Her answer excited me, "Of course you can!"

"Good, I will be back around, oh let's say ten or ten-thirty."

I nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Alright, it's a date." She said as she closed the door to her cab and waved as she started her truck.

I stood there smiling, not knowing what to think of it.

When I finally was able to think straight again I walked back to the garage where I had left my two annoying friends. Embry was now sitting on the edge of my work table and Quil was stretched out on his back on the hood of my car.

I groaned when I saw that they were still here.

"Why don't you guys just leave…?" a growl raised in my chest.

Embry leaned away, "Whoa man, calm yourself, you really should control your anger."

"Why is that any of your business!" I snapped.

"Please Jake, if you phase while in your clothes, Billy will throw a fit. You have destroyed most of your clothes anyways; Billy refuses to buy you new ones now." Embry was almost begging me now.

I narrowed my eyes at him and growled.

"Jake," a voice said from outside my garage, "You do need to learn to control your temper. Now that Bella plans to be around more, you cannot risk hurting her." Sam stepped out from the darkness.

"I would never hurt her!" I snapped.

Sam sighed, "I said the same about Emily, but look what happened when I couldn't control myself."

I dropped my head, "Fine, I will work on it." I huffed.

"Quil – Embry, come on, you both should be getting home." Sam said, commanding them.

"Bye Jake," Quil said as he walked out into the darkness beside Sam.

"See you Jake, again, I am sorry." Embry said as he joined them.

I shrugged, "Don't worried about it."

When they were finally gone I got back to work on pulling the bikes apart. I got to thinking about what Sam had said. I had only been a werewolf for a couple months; they didn't trust my anger. I would have to learn to calm myself so I wouldn't phase around Bella, it would be horrid if she found out that not only was the guy she almost died for was a bloodsucker but now her best friend was a werewolf and I was just as dangerous as the Cullen's coven.

I finally gave up on messing with the bikes because my mind was on other things. I headed inside and went for the kitchen to grab some food. My dad had left a plate of spaghetti on the table; I grabbed up the plate and went to sit in the living room in front of the TV. I finished my plate of cold spaghetti and took the empty plate to the sink. I was worried that Billy was asleep so I tiptoed, as much as I could at least, to my room. When I got in my room, I leaped onto my bed and lay there thinking about my wonderful day. I could hear a faint howl of a wolf outside but I ignored it and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Two – More than Friends**

A few months had passed; Bella and I became inseparable, either I was at her place hanging out or she was at mine, watching me work on the bikes or my car. She never seemed to get bored around me either, or at least, she never let it show. We talked about everything and we pretty much did everything together. Our dads had planned a big fishing trip for the weekend and they trusted that we were old enough to stay home by ourselves. I was to stay two nights are the Swan house, alone with Bella.

I had all of my stuff, that I would need the next two days, crammed into my duffel bag. I heard Bella's truck pull up outside of my house so I headed to meet her. She wasn't alone though. Charlie was with her; he was bent over the truck bed retrieving his fishing gear and Billy met him half way to the house.

"Hey Charlie, are you ready for this weekend?" Billy asked him, rolling toward him.

"You bet," Charlie said as I sped past him and grabbed Bella in a tight hug.

"Hey Bells! Ready for our scary movie marathon tonight?" I asked her winking.

She smiled at me, "Duh, but if I have nightmares you have to sit up awake with me the rest of the night."

Charlie laughed, "Well, you kids be good and don't go and get yourselves into too much trouble. We will be back sometime Sunday afternoon."

Bella nodded, "Since when do I get in trouble dad?"

He rolled his eyes, "Guess you are a good kid. Well enjoy your movie night kids!"

Charlie and Billy went around the side of the house and climbed into the small black truck that my dad had borrowed from Sue, and drove away. When they were completely out of sight I grabbed Bella in another tight hug.

"Can't … breathe … Jake!" she said.

I laughed, "Sorry Bells." And set you back on her feet.

"So, are you ready to head back to my place?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my duffel bag, be right back."

I ran into the house as fast as I could and was back in no time. I had told Bella my secret and she completely understood; I guess after she dated the bloodsucker nothing would surprise her now.

I got into the passenger seat of her truck and she started the car. We drove for awhile but Bella seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open so I had her pull over so I could drive. Normally it was a fight to get her to let me drive but she didn't object to it today. I walked around to the driver side and got in, Bella leaned against me as I closed the door.

She rested her head lightly on my shoulder, and then turned so that her face was facing my arm and she kissed my shoulder softly. My eyes widened, I had no idea where that came from. Then she looked up at me; looking into my eyes she stretched closer to my face and I leaned down to meet her lips to mine.

It was a soft kiss at first; I wrapped my arms around her and was now facing her. Bella pushed herself up with one arm and wrapped the other around my neck; gripping a hand full of my hair. This was a different side of Bella, I had never imagined her acting this way toward me; normally she would turn away if I was getting brave enough to try and kiss her. She was all too willing now.

Soon she had both of her arms around my neck with her fingers twisted into my long hair. I let my hands wonder over her body, running them across her silky legs and up her back. It was then that I realized she wasn't wearing a bra under her thick shirt. She released her hands from my hair and moved to the bottom of my shirt, rubbing her hands up to my chest.

She pulled up on my shirt and I pulled away from our kiss, helping her remove my thin white t-shirt. She didn't return to kissing me, instead she sat there straddling me rubbing her hands on my chest just staring at me. I didn't want to wait any longer and I crushed my lips to her again; now her lips moved more urgently against mine, I could feel her tongue escape her mouth and find its way into mine. I let out a groan of pleasure and she moaned lightly.

I still wasn't sure of her intentions at this point. This was all so new to me, I had never gone this far before; sure I had kissed girls but nothing like this. I felt Bella grind herself on my lap and the feeling made my member grow in my pants. She quickly moved her hands down to the top of my sweats and slipped a few fingers just underneath the waistband.

I finally knew what she was getting at. I pulled away for a minute, worried. She removed her hand and caressed my face.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, it's just… I-I have never done this before."

She smiled at me, "I've never been this far before either. We could stop if you'd like." She dropped her head.

I placed my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look her in the eyes.

"Does this answer your question?"

And I crushed my lips to hers again; she let out another low moan and I could feel myself growing even more. She had to be feeling it now; there was no way I could hide it. I ran my hands up the front of her shirt, gentle caressing her soft breasts; playing with her nipples. She moaned into my mouth and I squeezed her breasts lightly. She pulled at my pants, trying to remove them but I wasn't going to let her.

She broke away again, "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Bella, honey, we are sitting on the side of the road. What if Charlie and Billy forgot something, we would both be in deep." I laughed, trying to catch my breath.

She sighed, "You're right."

Bella slide back into the seat beside me and I tried to clear my thoughts. That was something that I had been wanting for a long time but I never thought I would actually get it. I took a deep breath and started the truck. I drove us back to the Swan's house and walked hand-in-hand inside with Bella. She was giggling like a school girl as she was skipped up the walkway with me.

I didn't even get the front door closed and Bella was now in front of me; her arms wrapped tightly around my waist, kissing my bare chest. My breathing grew faster as she went lower; lower for me wasn't far though now that I was close to seven foot and she was only slightly a little over five feet. I kicked the front door shut behind me.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Betrayal**

When Bella heard the door slam behind us, she loosened her grip from around my waist and moved to the front on my sweats. I knew what she was wanting, I wanted it to but, I was worried. Not so much worried that we shouldn't be doing this but worried that I would hurt her.

She ran her hands across the front of my waist and down the front of my thighs. I let a low groan escape my lips. Bella started to pull the tie on my pants and I grabbed her hands. She froze and looked up at me confused.

"Stopping me again? What is wrong now?" she sighed.

I didn't answer.

"Well…"

I pulled one of her hands to my lips and kissed her palm.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" I asked.

She nodded. "I want you Jake, can't you see that?"

I closed my eyes and pressed her hand to my face.

"Tell me one thing though."

"Anything." She said breathlessly.

"Do you love me?"

I opened my eyes to look at her.

She was smiling now.

"Yes, Jacob, I always have."

I pursed my lips, "You always have what?"

"I have always loved you and I always will."

I smiled at her and kissed her palm again.

"That is all I needed to hear."

I released her hand and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer to me. Bella stretched trying to reach my lips. I lifted her from the ground and held her eye level to me; she wrapped her silky smooth legs around my bare waist. Her skin felt wonderful against mine. She crushed her lips on mine again; she forced my mouth open with her tongue and I let out a soft moan into her mouth. She dug her nails into my back and I groaned in pleasure. I walked us to the living room, laying her down on the couch and I hovered over her.

She broke our kiss and ran her hands down my chest to my abs. I gave her a small sly grin as she slid her tiny hand under the waistband of my pants, touching my now throbbing member. Her face flushed and she quickly removed her hand.

"Please, Jake…" she breathed.

Still smiling, "Tell me what you want and it is yours."

Bella rose up and kissed me passionately, biting my bottom lip before pulling away.

"You, all of you," she said as she rubbed my cock through my pants.

I let out a small groan, "As you wish."

I stood up from the couch and pulled her up with me. Pulling her shirt over her hand; I leaned down and kissed her neck, biting her lightly marking her as mine. I got down on my knees in front of her and used my teeth to unbutton her jeans. I inhaled deeply, smelling her arousal.

Just as I let her pants fall to the floor I heard the sound of keys rattling on the front door. I pulled up her pants fast and flung her shirt back on her. Placing ourselves on the couch just as the front door opened.

"Hello?" a voice called from the door.

Bella's eyes were now wide with fear.

"In here Charlie," I shouted.

"What's he doing here?!" Bella hissed under her breath.

I shrugged.

Charlie walked into the room and looked at us. He had to have known something was going on, Bella's face was flushed and her breathing was heavier than normal. He just stared.

He finally spoke, "Um, Jake, Billy wasn't feeling well so we had to cancel our trip."

I sighed.

"He is waiting for you in the truck." He finished.

Bella squeezed my thigh as I started to get up. I didn't care that Charlie was in the room; I leaned down and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"Bye love, see you tomorrow."

"Love you," she whispered.

Charlie glared at me as I walked past him.

"Bye Charlie," I shouted as I walked out of the house; closing the door behind me.

I stalked to the truck and slid into the passenger side. My dad was sitting in the driver seat, he didn't look sick though; he looked mad. I turned away from him and looked out of the window. The ride home was quiet. Neither one of us spoke, dad kept his eyes on the road and I focused out my side window. We didn't speak the rest of the day, I just stayed in my room thinking about the girl that I loved.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a loud howl. I hurried and jumped from my window; going into the edge of the woods, dropping my sweats and phased.

_Nice of you to answer Jacob. _ - Sam

_Please! Dude, I really don't want to see the details! _ - Embry

_Sorry…_ I laughed.

_We tried to call you yesterday, but you wouldn't phase. What's up Jake?_ – Sam

_Sorry, I was thinking about stuff. _

_We can see, could you please stop it._ – Quil

I laughed.

_We needed to tell you that the leeches are back. One of them almost crossed the border last night. _– Sam

_WHAT!?_

_Yeah, the Cullens are back. The big one almost crossed over, he looked pissed about something. _– Embry

_I have to tell Bella._

_You better go. Edward might have already gone to her. _– Sam

_I'll let you guys know what's going on later. _And I phased before they could respond.

I took off running through the woods as fast as I could. I stopped behind Bella's house and the smell hit me like a brick wall. One of them was inside. I didn't want to take the chance for her to get hurt. I pulled on my pants and leaped up to peer into her window.

My heart break into a million pieces when I saw Bella wrapped into Edward's arms. He was kissing her and she wasn't stopping him. I couldn't watch. I dropped down from the window and ran into the woods and phased back.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Crashing Down**

**[POV Bella]**

I was so wrapped up into Edward's kiss that I completely forgot about what had happened the day before. Just breathing in his scent again made all the heartache go away. Then I heard a terrifying ear shattering howl.

It hit me. I pushed away from Edward and gasp, "Jacob!"

Edward pulled away and a look of anger over came his perfect face.

"Get off!" I pushed on his chest trying to get him away from me.

He didn't move he just held me there. I couldn't believe that he did that to me, he said he came to talk. That wasn't talking! I was angry, I hated him, I wanted him to leave and never come back.

"Seriously! Get off of me! I have to go see Jacob!" I shouted, trying to push him away still.

His eye darkened, "You mean you _want_ to go see that mutt!" he shouted.

"Yes!" I spat back, "I am his now, I want you to leave me alone! Get off of me and get out!"

His grip tightened on my arm and it hurt.

"OW! Let go of me Edward!" I shouted.

"I will not let you leave me for that mutt!"

"Too bad you left me in the first place! You really think I would take you back after you left me like that!? You must be insane!" I shouted trying to pull away from him.

"I am not letting you go to him, you are staying with ME!"

He pulled me from the bed and jumped out of the window and before I knew it we were running. We flew past the trees and were at his house before I could blink. I was still kicking and pushing him trying to free myself.

"What the hell Edward?" Emmett asked, he sounded shocked.

I couldn't believe that Emmett was here. He said he came alone, wonder what else he is lying to me about.

"She is not leaving me for that mutt!" he snarled.

Emmett couldn't believe the way Edward was reacting, neither could I.

"Dude, let her go!" Emmett shouted at Edward.

Edward snapped at him and Emmett quickly took a step back. By the look of his face he was worried and scared. It was weird to see Emmett this way; last time he looked like this was when James was after me. I shuddered at the memory.

"Jasper!" Emmett shouted.

Great, everyone is back. He was laying to me.

Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs and was quickly standing in front of us. I could feel the wave of comfort fall over me. I broke his grip and reached for Emmett just in time for him to pull me to him.

Edward growled and Esme was now beside me.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked her beautiful face was twisted with worry.

I nodded and clung to her arm.

Rosalie was now beside me, followed by Alice.

"Carlisle," Esme whispered and he appeared in between my very angry ex-boyfriend and Emmett and Jasper.

"Please Edward, calm yourself." Carlisle said calming.

Edward growled at him, "NO! SHE CANNOT LEAVE ME FOR THAT WORTHLESS MUTT!" he screamed.

I could feel the tears running down my face.

Three things happened at almost the same time. Edward leaped at Emmett, Jasper grabbed him into a head-lock and Alice had me in her arms and we were out of the house.

We were quickly joined by Rosalie and Esme. I could help but to sob uncontrollably into Alice's chest. We kept running and all I could think about was if Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were okay. I started to panic. I was hoping that nothing happened to them, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to them because of me.

"Are they going to be okay???" you could hear the panic in my voice.

"They will be fine," Alice said softly.

"I hope so," I cuddled into her chest again.

When I finally looked where we were I noticed the road in the distance. We were headed to La Push. We suddenly came to a stop and in front of us were three large wolves and a tall man. The man was Sam; I couldn't have been happier to see a bunch of wolves in all my life.

"Can we please cross?" Esme said, walking up in front of Sam.

He looked worried, "What's wrong?"

"Edward."

Was all she got out and I was handed off to Sam. I turned to see what was happening and I saw Edward had pinned Alice to the ground; snapping his teeth just inches from her face as she fought to push him away.

"Go!" Sam ordered the three wolves and they quickly leaped to help Alice. "Cross," he said as he set me on my feet and Esme embraced me into her cold chest.

I couldn't watch. I buried my face into her chest and I heard the sound of metal ripping and I cringed. I could hear a loud growl come from Edward and Alice screamed. All the sounds then stopped and I could then hear the sounds of ripping metal again. Esme pressed her hands over my ears and I could feel her face pressed into my shoulder.

I smelt the smoke and I broke down into tears and loud sobs. At least I thought the sobs were mine. I raised my head to see the dry sobs of Esme as she watched over my shoulder now. I turned to see the tall flames and deep purple smoke rising from it. It hit me then, Edward was dead. I dropped to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

I felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulders and a pair of warm arms snake around my waist.

"It's okay love, you are safe now."

"Jacob!" I cried and turned to face him.

Rosalie dropped her hands from my shoulders and sobbed a deep dry sob.

"I am so sorry love," Jacob said as he hugged me tight.

I pulled away in panic.

"Where is Carlisle? Emmett? Jasper!?" I shrieked.

I heard a familiar chuckle from behind me.

"You think that some psycho could take ME down?" Emmett laughed a booming laugh.

I smiled at him.

"Jacob…" he set me down and I ran to hug Emmett, I was so happy that he was okay.

"Oh Emmett, Thank you." I hugged him tight.

"It's okay sis, you know I wouldn't let you get hurt." He laughed and squeezed me.

"Emmett please… I need… AIR!" I gasped.

He laughed and set me down, "Sorry."

Carlisle stepped up beside me, pain was across his face.

"I am sorry for his behavior Bella," he said; if he could cry, I believe he would have.

I hugged him, "No, thank you Carlisle, your family has saved me once again."

He faked a laughed, "Oh Bella, everyone was right, you attract every possible danger there is."

I laughed, "Yeah, yeah."

Jasper walked past us slowly, limping and went straight to Alice and hugged her.

"Jasper!" I gasped, "You're hurt…" I stopped and dropped my head as tears filled my eyes again.

He chuckled weakly, "It is just a scratch. Nothing that wont heal."

I smiled at him and went back to Jacob's warm arms.

He held his arms open but he didn't smile he was silent. I looked at him confused and worried. I touched his cheek and stretched up to kiss him but he pulled away. It felt like I was just stabbed in the stomach.

"Jacob…"

He looked away from me.

I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to look at me.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "We just killed the leech you love."

I shook my head, "Oh Jacob."

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to me.

"I did love him… back before he left me, empty. But Jacob, I choose you. I want to be with you and only you."


	4. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

**I did change the story into somewhat my own idea of what I wanted to happen, leaving some of what Stephenie Meyer had already created.  
**

**And before anyone reviews screaming about the whole Jacob/Bella thing; I do love Edward but I am truly a Team Jacob girl all the way.  
**

_**This is my very first fanfiction story, so be nice! **_

* * *

**Chapter Five – Trust and Disturbance  
**

**[POV Jacob]**

I didn't know if I could believe her, I know I seen her kissing him earlier. Why would she kiss him if she truly loved me?

"Bella." I stopped.

"I love you, Jacob." She said, smiling up at me.

"I love you too. I always have." I forced a smile.

She pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, passionately. She twisted her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. I had forgotten everyone around us and I heard a throat clear. I didn't care though, I kept kissing her like my life depended on it.

"Oh get a room!" Embry groaned.

I pulled her back when I felt her smile.

"We could do that," I said catching my breath.

Embry groaned again.

Alice was giggling behind us.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Oh," Carlisle said, "we will leave. Thank you for your help. You don't know how much we appreciate it."

And Carlisle stepped back to their side of the treaty line, followed by the rest of his family.

I looked at Bella and I could see the sadness in her eyes when the Cullens had to get back across the line. I turned to Sam and nodded. He looked disappointed but he nodded.

"Carlisle," Sam spoke loudly, "You and your family is welcome in La Push, as long as you promise to never hunt on our land."

Carlisle turned and smiled.

"Really Sam?" Alice asked, she was excited by the sound of her voice.

He nodded and gave her a quick smile.

"Thank you Sam!" she cheered and danced in Jasper's arms.

Bella giggled and I looked down at her. She had the biggest smile on her face and I could help but to help her tight. She hugged me back and kissed me lightly.

"I love you so much!" she whispered.

"More than the world, Bella, you are my everything."

She wrapped her arms around my neck again and embraced me into a kiss that left _me_ breathless.

A few months had gone by and Bella was not out of high school. She was thinking of going to college but decided to wait until I finished school. Charlie didn't have a problem with her decision about college, but, he did have a problem when I asked her to move in with me and Billy. Of course, Billy didn't mind at all; he just asked that we be _good_ and not rush into anything. We promised and put our physical relationship on hold.

Alice was coming over more and more, just to hang out with Bella. We had invited the Cullens and Charlie to a bonfire and no one fought, even Paul got along with Emmett. Emmett and Jasper set up a football game between the Cullens and us La Push boys. To our surprise, Emmett was much faster than we thought and they ended up winning.

I felt cool lips press against mine and slowly opened my eyes.

"Morning sleepy head," Bella greeted me with a smile.

I stretched and grabbed her, pulling her down on the bed and kissed her.

"Good morning my love." I smiled against her neck.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning." She giggled.

"I am always in a good mood around you love."

I caught the scent of blueberries and I rose up from the bed and rested on my elbows.

"Do I smell blueberry pancakes?"

Bella nodded.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Silly question." I chuckled.

I got up from our bed and stretched, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Bella walked out of the room and up the hall toward the kitchen. I quickly followed her and wrapped my arms around her waist before she could enter the kitchen. She giggled quietly as I kissed her neck and rubbing my hands down her thighs softly.

"Ahem!" came from Billy that was sitting in the kitchen.

I dropped my arms and followed Bella into the kitchen. I took a seat beside my dad and Bella sat a plate in front of me, filling it up with her homemade blueberry pancakes. I quickly dug in, as always.

"These are great love," I smiled at her.

She smiled back as she ate her pancake slowly.

I felt Billy's glare and went back to eating.

I finished up and took my plate to the sink, washed it and placed it in the dish drainer. I turned around and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"I am going to go check in with the guys," I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Be good!" Bella called to me as I opened the front door.

I hurried into the woods and stripped down and phased. I was bombarded by the thoughts of sweaty, hungry sex.

_Ew._ I chocked.

_Jake? Ah shit man, I am sorry. I didn't know anyone was up._

It was Embry. He was thinking about Leah, LEAH!

_Dude tell me you didn't._

_Uhhh._

_Ah, man, come on! How could you…with LEAH!_ I shouted in my thoughts.

_Things just happen. You know how it is when the wolf in you takes over._

_Yeah, but I unlike you can control it. _

Embry sighed.

I started humming to myself trying to think of anything but the sight of Leah naked underneath Embry moaning for him to go faster.

_Uhhh. _I shuddered.

Embry started laughing.

_Now you know what is was like when you think of Bella that way around us._

_Yeah but I don't play out a sex scene for you guys!_

He laughed even harder.

_Could you please… _I begged him.

_Yeah, yeah. _He snorted.

_No one else has been around today?_

_Nah man, just me with my daydream._

I shuddered again when the image of Leah moaning returned.

_Oh, sorry, sorry._

I sighed heavily.

_I will see you later. I will go make my own fantasies to torture you with._

_See ya Jake. Tell Billy I said hi and get Bella a hug for me._

_Sure, sure. _

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry.**

**And the whole Embry/Leah thing... more to come!**


	5. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

**I did change the story into somewhat my own idea of what I wanted to happen, leaving some of what Stephenie Meyer had already created.  
**

**And before anyone reviews screaming about the whole Jacob/Bella thing; I do love Edward but I am truly a Team Jacob girl all the way.  
**

_**This is my very first fanfiction story, so be nice! **_

* * *

**Chapter Six – Birthday Surprise**

I phased back, pulling on my sweats that lay out the ground beside me. I shook my head to try and clear the disturbing images that Embry placed in my mind. When I walked into the house I guess I look a look of disgust on my face.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

I shook my head, "You don't want to know."

"Okay…" he trailed off.

Bella looked at me and giggled with her hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny?" I asked her as I sat beside her on the couch.

"Oh nothing." She replied quickly.

I looked at her and she was blushing.

"Just tell me."

She dropped her hand and bit down on her bottom lip.

"I guess you found out about Embry's new love?" she giggled.

I was shocked, "You knew!?"

She burst into laughter along with Billy.

_Great_. I thought. They both knew about it.

"How long have you two known about this?" I asked, trying to calm my voice from the panic and distraught that was over coming me.

"Oh, just a few days," Billy answered. "It was hard to not know, Charlie caught them in the back of Embry's car and he called me in a panic." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, they would be the ones to get caught in public.

I had almost forgotten what today was when I heard the small sports car pull up outside.

"Argh!" Bella groaned.

"You know, they don't have to come in." I whispered to her.

"No, I will let Alice have her fun. Plus, Charlie will be over soon as well."

It was her nineteen birthday. Alice had planned a party for her and invited her family, Charlie and the pack to join us. I still wasn't sure about how to fit everyone in the small house.

Bella pushed up from the couch and went to the front door. Before she could even open the door you could hear the Cullens outside chattering about something.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

I got up from the couch and walked up behind Bella. Everyone was with Alice except for the evil blond and Carlisle and Esme.

"Where's Rose?" Bella asked, looking at Emmett.

"Hey sis," he grabbed her into a hug.

"Em, please, I do need to breath." She gasped as he squeezed her in his arms.

"Sorry, Bells, oh Rose is at home with Carlisle. You know how she is about parties. She hates them almost as much as you." He chuckled.

"Excuse me," I whispered as I slipped past Bella and Emmett to help carry in the things that Alice was retrieving from the truck of her car.

"Hello, Jacob." Jasper said calming as I walked up beside him.

"Hello, Jazz, how are you?" I asked politely.

"Well." He responded quickly.

He never really was one for talking to me. I guess he still just saw me as a big bad wolf that was keeping his sister from his family.

Alice handed me a few brown paper bags and I carried them inside and put them on the kitchen table. I peeked to see what she brought; there were a box that said "Steaks" on it and a bag of ears of corn. _Mmm_, I thought to myself. I peered in the other bags and one was full of presents and the other had more food in it. What was Alice thinking, feeding an army? HA! I laughed in my head. A pack of werewolves is like an army.

I stopped being nosey and went back into the living room. Emmett had made himself comfortable on the living room floor in front of the TV and Jasper was sitting on the couch next to Bella. My dad was in his chair at the end of the couch and appeared to be too busy reading his book to even care to socialize.

I went to the couch and sat down next to Bella. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at her and raised her hand up and kissed it.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said kissing her hand again.

Emmett made a vomit noise and I kicked my shoe off at him.

"Hey, pup, watch it." He laughed.

I chuckled at him, he knew I was joking.

"Jake!" Alice screamed from outside.

I sighed and took off to see what she needed.

She was standing in the backyard beside the grill, with a bag in one hand and a box of matches in the other. She looked frustrated.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

She huffed, "I don't know how to cook on a grill."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I can do it."

She squealed, "Thank you Jacob!"

She put the bag and the matches on the table beside the grill and stepped to the side. I went over, turned the grill on and lit it.

"We need to let it warm up a little." I said and we walked back into the house.

Just as I sat back down beside Bella the front door flew open.

"Happy birthday Bells!!!" Embry shouted.

Bella sighed but smiled at him when he walked around the corner into the living room.

Leah was close behind him; it was like she was a lost puppy but a very happy lost puppy.

The mental images came back and I shuddered.

Embry chuckled and so did Bella.

"Hi Embry – Leah," Bella giggled quietly trying to hide it.

Leah glared at Bella and I glared right back.

Leah was carrying a small pink and white polka dot bag with a pink ribbon handle. I excused myself and took the present to add them to the pile of growing gifts that were on the kitchen table. Being nosey again, I was looking at the different gifts to see who they were from. I came across a small black box with a bright pink ribbon on it; I knew I hadn't seen it earlier so I picked it up to find the name label on it. The label was wedged under the ribbon, it read; **To: Jacob From: Billy and Charlie**. I was curious about it, why on earth would _I _be getting a present on Bella's birthday.

I shrugged it off and pulled Embry out back to the grill. I put the steaks on the grill and took a seat in the lawn chair. I was wondering about the gift addressed to me. _Hmm_, I thought to myself.

"What's up Jake?" Embry asked, looking at me concerned.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just thinking about something."

Embry smiled, "I was too."

I groaned, "Seriously dude, I was trying to forget about those mental pictures." I shuttered.

He picked up a rock and threw it right at my head, but I caught it before it could make contact.

"You don't see me making crack about your imprintee." He snapped.

I sighed, "Yeah, I am sorry. Its just weird to think of you and LEAH!" I laughed.

Embry joined in on the laughter and then sighed, "Yeah, it wasn't something I expected. It wasn't even at first sight either. I guess I just wasn't ready." He shrugged.

I chuckled and went back to check on the steaks.

"Jacob?" Sam shouted from around the house.

"Back here!" I shouted back.

I looked up and Sam appeared around the side of the house, with a huge smile on his face.

"Someone got some last night." Embry snorted.

Sam glared at him and Embry whimpered.

"I have something to tell you guys." He sounded proud.

"What is it Sam?" I asked, curious now.

"Emily and I are… getting married!"

I smiled and hugged him. "Congrats Sam, I am really happy for you two."

He patted my back and pulled away, "Thank you, best man?"

It took a minute to click and then I was speechless.

"Are – Are you ser-serious?" I managed to spit out, stuttering.

He nodded, "Only if you want to."

"I would be happy to!" hugging him again.

Sam turned to Embry, "And I will be needing three groomsmen, Embry?"

"Hell yeah!" he shouted, "Me and Jake are going to throw one hell of a bachelor party for you!"

Sam and I laughed.

When I had finished the food, Embry gathered all of the guests out to the backyard where Alice and Rose had set up tables and chairs and all sorts of decorations. The table in the front had a huge cake on it; "Happy Birthday Bella!" was written in frosting in Alice's perfect handwriting. The presents surrounded the cake.

Bella, Charlie, Billy and I sat at a table together. I sat between Bella and my dad; I wanted to ask him about the gift for myself. I waited until Bella was busy talking to Charlie before I leaned toward my dad and asked him.

"Why do I have a gift?" I said as quietly as I could.

Billy sat his fork down and leaned closer, "Open it later tonight. It wasn't meant to be put in the pile of gifts."

"Alright…" I replied.

I was still curious about it but I let it go.

When everyone, that ate, finished eating Alice insisted that Bella had to open her presents. I decided to help Bella out by handing them to her as she got ready to open them. When I get the chance, I slipped the black box into my pocket before she could see.

"This is from Alice and Jasper," I handed her a very large box.

She opened it carefully, inside were three pairs of jeans and three different shirts; all with names that I would never try to pronounce. Bella pulled them out to look at them and to show everyone, underneath was a card and inside was $200; the card was signed "Love you always Bella, Alice and Jazz"

"Thank you Alice-Jasper." She smiled, placing all of her clothes back into the box and sitting it to the side.

I picked up the next bag, "This is from Emmett and Rosalie."

She pulled the string that had the bag tied shut and she blushed. I didn't get to see what it was before she tucked the bag under her chair and shot a glare towards the crazy couple.

Emmett was laughing like a madman and Rosalie was covering her mouth giggling.

"Emmett, I owe you for that one." Bella said, still glaring at them.

"Oh come on Bells, you have to show all of your presents!" Charlie snorted with laughter.

Bella crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head no.

"It cannot be that bad Bells." Charlie was still laughing.

"Oh, but it can be." Her cheeks flushed a deep red again.

She pulled the bag out from under the chair and pulled out a very skimpy, very see-through pair of black lace underwear and a matching bra.

This time, I blushed and so did Charlie.

"Ha! See, you should have listened to me dad!" she burst out into laughter.

Everyone joined in and I handed her the next gift.

"Esme and Carlisle," I smiled.

It was a small box and was only held together by the silver bow. She pulled the string and inside was a set of keys tied to a red ribbon.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked up in surprise.

"Keys?" she asked almost whispering.

Esme just smiled and Carlisle nodded to Jasper.

Jasper ran around to the front of the house and was gone for only a few minutes and came around in a shiny cherry red mustang. My jaw dropped.

"You-you got me a car?" she stuttered.

"Hope you like it." Carlisle smiled.

She started to hyperventilate but calmed herself and started crying.

"Thank you so much," she cried and ran to hug them.

"You are welcome, dear." Esme patted her back. "You should thank your father, he picked out the color." She smiled.

"Dad?"

Charlie nodded and she ran and hugged him.

After Bella had opened all of her presents I pulled the one I got her, out of my pocket and handed it to her. She smiled at me and started to open it.

"Jake, you didn't have to get me anything."

I shook my head, "It is my job to give you gifts though."

She opened the box and her eyes came watery.

"It is beautiful," she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You like it?" I asked.

She nodded, "Put it on me." she whispered.

I looked behind me and everyone was just staring.

I knelt down and took her left hand and placed her promise ring on her third finger.

I wanted to make sure I got something she would like. It was a simple ring; a thin white gold band with two small wolves etched into the sides with a deep red ruby set in the middle.

"Jake, you shouldn't have."

"No, I wanted you to know that no matter what, I promise that I am always yours."

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. Of course, I kissed her back; standing up bringing her with me. Forgetting about the crowd of family members behind us she wrapped her legs around my waist and continued to kisses me passionately.

A throat cleared behind us and I broke off our kiss.

"Oops," Bella flushed the deep red that I love so much and dropped her legs from my waist.

I set her on her feet beside me.

"Well, come on Bella! Show us the ring!" Alice called from the far table.

She held her hand out for everyone to see.

Everyone was smiling, even Charlie and Billy. I was almost worried that Charlie was going to kill me; surprisingly he looked as happy as Bella did.

After everyone finally went home; Billy went to stay with Sure for the night, Seth didn't stop bugging him until he agreed. Bella and I were left alone at the house for the night. I still had the gift from our dad's in my pocket and I figured I would open it alone to see what they were up to. We were lying on the couch in the living room just resting and Bella pushed on my pocket.

"What is that?" she asked me pushing on the square bulge in my pocket.

"Uh… Billy and Charlie got me a present, I haven't opened it yet."

She smiled, "Open it silly."

I pulled out the small box and started to open it. It was full of fancy gift tissues and I tossed them out to find another small blue box in the bottom. I looked up at Bella to see her blushing. I took out the box and shook it. In the bottom of the box was a note.

_Be safe._

_-Billy and Charlie_

That was all the note said.

* * *

Hmmm, I wonder what was in the box...????


	6. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

**I did change the story into somewhat my own idea of what I wanted to happen, leaving some of what Stephenie Meyer had already created.  
**

**And before anyone reviews screaming about the whole Jacob/Bella thing; I do love Edward but I am truly a Team Jacob girl all the way.  
**

_**This is my very first fanfiction story, so be nice! **_

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Oh Shit**

Bella sat there holding up the little blue box giggling.

"So, I am guessing your dad doesn't have a problem with us being "good" anymore."

I was still kind of shocked.

"Uh – um, I guess not." I blushed.

She bit her bottom lip and looked directly into my eyes. Her big brown eyes are so beautiful, like the color of melted caramel. Bella snaked her arms around my waist and pressed her cheek against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and just held her.

**[POV Bella]**

I was happy that our dad's finally didn't seem to care if Jake and I were physically romantic. I was extremely nervous though. We hadn't done anything more than fool around and that was months ago; the farthest we have gone since just making out. But, I am ready for this; I just hope Jake is too.

I slowly ran my hands up the back of his shirt and inhaled deeply, taking in as much of his scent that I could.

"Bella…"

"Yes, Jake?" I pulled back to look him in the face.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jake." I smiled at him. "But…"

He looked at me with confused eyes, "But what?"

"But, I want you to show me how much you love me." I said quickly, biting down on my lip.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded and leaned into him kissing his collarbone. He sighed heavily and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him; while he lay on his back on the couch. Placing both of his warm hands on either side of my face, he pulled me down to meet his hot, passionate kiss. His kisses always seemed to take my breath away. One second it was just a passionate innocent kiss and the next I am twisting my hands in his hair and he is unbuttoning my shirt.

He broke our kiss but quickly placed his lips on my collar bone and worked his way down my exposed skin as he undone my shirt. My breath was going becoming low pants with the farther down he went. He was now sitting up with me cradling him into my chest as he kisses and licked my nipples. I reached to the bottom of his shirt and pulled up trying to give him the hint to lose it. He finally broke away long enough to rip his shirt up over his head.

I drug my nails into his bare back as he nibbled lightly on my nipples making me moan from the painful pleasure.

"Jake…" I breathed.

"Hmm?" he mumbled still nibbling away at my chest.

"Please, Jake… I want you…"

He pulled back from my chest and looked at me again.

"What do you want?" he asked with a smirk.

"I want you to…" I couldn't finish.

"What? You have to tell me Bells."

"Fuck me, Jake."

I lustful growl rose in his chest and he had me to my feet in a matter of seconds pushing me up against the walk. He ran his hands down my shoulders, across my chest and down my stomach stopping at my jeans. I felt his knee push in between my thighs and he thrust up once sending a wave of pure pleasure through my body; doing it once more as I grabbed on his shoulders to steady myself. He gave me a look like asking for permission, I nodded.

He crushed his lips onto mine and started to quickly unbutton my jeans. He growls when he got frustrated, my jeans were too tight so they were hard to work the button.

"Do it Jake." I moaned.

In a quickly swipe he ripped my jeans off of me and I felt the heat from his hand rub the now moist area of my panties. I removed my hands from his shoulders and pushed my panties down before they could be destroyed, they were my favorite ones, didn't want to risk losing them. He rubbed my now bare pussy with his heated hand. The sensation it sent through my body was amazing.

I realized he still had some clothes on and I reached for his jean and started to unzip them. His free hand pulled quickly on the top of his jeans and popped the button off as his pants slide down to the floor. I could feel that he was wearing anything underneath and I smiled against his kiss.

He pressed his body against mine and the feeling of something large, hot and throbbing and against my thigh.

"Jake, please, fuck me." I moaned loudly.

He chuckled, almost evilly as he took his hard cock and pressed it to the entrance of my pussy. I bit down on my lip and grabbed his shoulders. He looked up and I nodded to him. He slowly pushed his way in and the burning pain was almost unbearable. He stopped when he reached my barrier and I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Go." I whispered.

He thrust the rest of his length into me and I bit down on his shoulder to muffle my scream. He waited for a moment and didn't move. I was trying to forget the pain and get used to the feeling of something this size in me. I let go of his shoulder and leaned against the wall to face him. I wiggled my hips to grind onto his and he smiled; starting to thrust in and out of me.

It still hurt but after a few minutes the pain stopped and it was just mind blowing pleasure. He pushed back into me slowly and stopped for a minute again.

"Bed…" he whispered.

I nodded and without pulling out of me he walked us to our room. He put me down onto the bed and hovered over me. I shook my head at him.

"I want to ride you." I said, grinning at him slyly.

He flipped us over so I was on top of him. His full length was inside me and I rose up slowly pulling him out until only his head was inside me. I thrust back down onto his cock and let out a loud moan, grinding down on his hips smiling as I grabbed my tit and pulled on it lightly.

I could hear a growl coming from his chest and before I knew it he has us flipped back over and was on top of me. Thrusting in and out at a nice rhythm, I wrapped my legs around his waist to help him reach deeper inside me.

"Oh...Jake…harder..." I moaned.

He growled a deep husky growl; I had to admit, it was very sexy.

"Fuck Bella, you are so tight!" he groaned as he thrust into me harder and faster.

I grabbed his shoulders as I felt myself getting close to my climax.

"Jake, I am getting close. Faster, please, I beg you."

He picked up the pace of his rhythm and in minutes I was moaning out his name in pleasure as my climax hit. He followed after me and I felt his hot load fill me up. I suddenly panicked when I felt what had just occurred.

"Jake!" I shouted.

"What love?" he said huffing in between breaths.

"We forgot something…" my voice was shaky.

He rose up on his elbow and his eyes were full of fear.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Hahaha! I am being evil to Bella right now.

Review if you want the next chapter.

Okay, so I really don't like writing sex scenes but, oh well. Just not something I am into writing.


	7. Update Info

I am extremely busy today. I have to write three papers for my classes by midnight so, if I do not update the story today, I am sorry.

If not today then there will be at least one new chapter tomorrow.

I am on chapter eight at the moment, it is going to be one of my longest chapters so far, I think.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

**I did change the story into somewhat my own idea of what I wanted to happen, leaving some of what Stephenie Meyer had already created.  
**

**And before anyone reviews screaming about the whole Jacob/Bella thing; I do love Edward but I am truly a Team Jacob girl all the way.  
**

_**This is my very first fanfiction story, so be nice! **_

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Test Results **

**[POV Jacob]**

Bella was due for her monthly visitor three weeks after her birthday. We went to Carlisle for her to get a pregnancy test the second day she was late. It was the longest five minutes of my life sitting in the Cullen's house waiting to know if Bella and I had explaining to do for Charlie and Billy. Alice sat with me while Bella and Esme were in the bathroom.

"I am sure she is just fine, you know, some girls are just late on different months… it could be nothing."

Alice said while patting my knee, which I was having trouble controlling; I kept shaking it up and down like a small child that had to pee.

I heard the knob of the bathroom door open and I jumped up to go meet Bella. When she came around the corner, Esme was handling her arm and they both were smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Honey," Bella said as she handed me the test.

My eyes focused on the two pink lines.

"Does this mean…?" I asked, holding back a smile.

"We are going to have Bella take another one just to be sure and an ultrasound in a few weeks as well if the second is positive." Carlisle said as he came up behind me and patted my back.

Carlisle handed Bella another test and her and Esme went back into the bathroom.

I headed back to the couch were Alice was still sitting.

"Congratulations, daddy." She said as if she were singing.

I couldn't hold the smile back anymore and she must have seen it because she jumped up and hugged me.

"You will help me, right?" I asked her in a whisper.

She nodded, "Of course I will. What is a godmother for anyways?"

"Godmother?"

She grinned and leaned up to my ear, "I can see Bella's future, even with you around now."

"Really?" I asked, it was a surprise to me.

"Yeah, I have been able to for awhile now." She smirked.

The bathroom door flew open and Bella came running around the corner into the living room.

"Positive," she smiled, waving the test at me.

**Two weeks later**

I was sitting in the living at our house just watching TV with Embry and Quil. Bella was sleeping, she seemed to sleep a lot more lately and her appetite was just as crazy as mine. No doubt in my mind, I knew Bella was pregnant and the pack was starting to notice. Today was Bella's first ultrasound and tonight I had to go play best man at Sam's bachelor party.

I sighed and got up from the couch and stretched.

Quil gave me a funny look, "What's wrong Jake?"

"Just stiff," I said, stretching my legs and arms.

"Why?" he snorted.

"Because, I haven't gotten much sleep lately, okay."

"Oh, are you in a dog house with Bella or something?" he laughed.

I picked up the can of soda on the floor and threw it right at his head. Too bad he ducked just in time and it smashed against the wall. I heard a startled "WHAT!?" come from my room. Crap, I woke Bella up. I started down the hall and Quil started to say something.

"Oh, shut up," I growled.

I opened our bedroom door to find Bella sitting up on the edge of the bed, rubbing her stomach. I smiled at her and sit on the edge of the bed, wrapping her in my arms.

"Hi love, feeling okay?" I asked.

She just smiled. "Yeah, I heard something and woke up. Guess I was dreaming."

"Sorry, I threw a soda can at Quil. That was the 'something' you heard." I chuckled.

She rubbed my cheek with her hand and kissed me softly.

"It's okay honey, I needed to get up anyways."

"Yes, Carlisle is expecting us in an hour."

She smiled and got up from the bed. When the sheet fell off of her I saw a small bump sticking out from between her hips.

"Bella." I gasped.

She looked around. "What? What?"

"Look," I whispered and gestured to her stomach.

"Oh…" she breathed.

"Isn't it too early for that?" I asked.

"Maybe… it's a werewolf thing?" she shrugged

I was worried now; I knew it _was_ too soon for her to be showing.

"Can I wear one of your sweatshirts Jake?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course, you know you don't have to ask me."

She rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom.

We got to the Cullen's house and Alice was the first to meet us at the door.

"Hi Bella!" she sang.

"Hey Alice, how is Jasper?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Well, he is inside." She smiled.

--

"Well, if you two would look here for a moment, I would like to show you something." Carlisle said pointing to the screen.

"Is the baby okay?" Bella asked.

He chuckled, "Yes, the babies are fine."

WHAT!?

"Um, doc, did you just say b-babies?" I just barely managed to spit it out.

Carlisle nodded, pointing to three small blobs on the screen.

"Three?" Bella asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, and they all seem to be just fine. But, they are growing faster than a normal human fetus. You seem to be around four months already." Carlisle smiled.

"Four months?" Bella asked.

Carlisle nodded, "It probably has something to do with the fact the father is a werewolf." He chuckled. "We will be watching you closely–you say it has only been around two months since the 'oops' as you called it, occurred so I will need you to come back next week."

"Of course," I agreed.

"Have you decided to tell your parents?" he asked.

"We are planning to soon; I am still not sure how they will take it." Bella said, looking down.

"They love you both Bella, I am sure they will understand." He assured her.

"Thanks," she smiled as Carlisle ripped away the jelly on her stomach and helped her sit up.

When we got back home, Emily took Bella over to her house for the bachelorette party. Embry and Quil were still at my house and we had a few hours before our party was suppose to start for Sam. When Sam arrived I pulled him outside to talk to him.

"Sam, I am in a bit of a situation." I confessed.

He put his arm on my shoulder, "What is it Jacob?"

"Um – well, Billy and Charlie gave me and Bella permission to further our relationship and well…"

He cut me off, "And you two make a mistake?"

I nodded.

"Is she?" he asked, his eyes looked worried.

I nodded again.

Sam sighed, "Well, I guess you know what the responsible thing to do is, right?"

"Yeah," I said, still nodding.

"Go get Embry; I will be in the car."

I stalked back to the house and told Embry that Sam wanted him to come with us. Quil refused to stay at my house so he ended up begging Sam to let him come along. Sam drove us to Port Angeles, I explained what we were up to. I was nervous about going into the jewelers; Sam, Embry and Quil were already out of the car and were waiting for me. I couldn't move.

"Come on Jacob, you have to do this sooner or later and might as well do it now." Sam said opening my door.

"Sure, sure." I said as I climbed out of the tiny car.

**[POV Bella]**

Our night was fun; we played games and Alice couldn't help but to make us all try on our dresses again. Emily had asked me to be her maid of honor and of course I accepted. It was until tonight that I was nervous about being in the wedding. I hoped that my dress wasn't too small now that my baby bump was officially showing.

Alice handed me my gown bag and I took it into the quest bedroom to try it on. When I pulled it out of the bed to look at it I noticed that the stomach area of it had been let out slightly. I could help but to smile about it, yet I was angry because, somehow Alice already knew. I slipped out of my sweats -that I borrowed from Jake- and pulled the dress over my head.

_Knock, Knock!_

"Come in," I called from the other side of the room.

The door squeaked slightly when it opened and Alice came gliding in.

"Here, I will zip the back for you." She said, pulling the zipper up my back.

I shivered when her cold hand grazed my bare back.

She giggled, "You look beautiful, Bella."

I could help but smile as I looked in the mirror.

Alice and Emily put their heads together and designed custom dresses for Emily and the bride's maids. Emily's gown was long and sleek, made from all white silk that touched the floor. From just under the bust down the gown was covered in elegant tiny white and pink pearl bead work. The gowns that Alice designed for the bride's maids were strapless light pink silk knee length gowns with white pearls beaded around the top and bottom edges of the gown.

"Thank you for letting my dress out Alice," I said, still looked at myself in the mirror.

"Not a problem, sis." She smiled.

"But, how did you know I would be showing?"

She sighed, "Oh I guess have the dogs around so much, I am getting used to them interfering with the future. I can see Jacob now."

"You can?"

She nodded.

"So, you can see the babies too?"

"I sure can."

"Are they beautiful Alice?" I was curious to know.

"Of course they are. But, I am not tell you anymore, so don't ask me." she stuck her tongue out.

"I won't, I want to be surprised." I smiled.

"Good," she smiled back. "Now, let's go show Emily how beautiful you look."

We went down the small hall and into the front room where all of the bride's maid, Esme and Sue were.

"Oh Bella," Emily smiled.

Sue walked over to me and placed her hand on my stomach. It surprised me because; the only ones who knew were me, Jake, the Cullens and Sam and Emily.

"Can you really see it that bad?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"No, you cannot see the bump dear." Sue reassured me.

"Then… how did you know?"

"Bella, you are glowing. You look absolutely radiant."

I smiled at her. Just to think that someone besides Jake saw me like that; made my day.

"You are going to have to tell Charlie and Renee." She added.

I sighed, "I know. I am just afraid they will disown me and afraid that dad will kill Jake."

Rose and Leah laughed; I shot them both a mean glare.

"Rosalie…" Esme gave her a warning look and she was instantly quiet.

"Sorry Esme, Bella." Rose said in a bit of a hiss.

I nodded at her.

After we had changed out of our gowns, we settled into the living room for the night. Sue and Esme made food for Emily, Leah and I; after I ate - what it felt like my weight - in food, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, it wasn't as long as I hoped for but, I decided to stop it there.**

**Reviews are lovely btw. ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

**I did change the story into somewhat my own idea of what I wanted to happen, leaving some of what Stephenie Meyer had already created.  
**

**And before anyone reviews screaming about the whole Jacob/Bella thing; I do love Edward but I am truly a Team Jacob girl all the way.  
**

_**This is my very first fanfiction story, so be nice! **_

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Wedding**

**[POV Bella]**

I was having the most wonderful dream that night.

_I was looking out of the window of our new two story house. In the big backyard there were three small russet-skinned boys, they couldn't have been over two years old, playing with Jake. They were tackling each other and play fighting. I just stood there and smiled._

_Jake was even getting in on the play fighting. He was lying on his back on the ground and the boys were on top of him, all laughing. It was such a beautiful thing to see. I couldn't help but to laugh along with them. I looked up to the wooded area behind the full-sized back yard and saw someone step out of the woods._

_It took only seconds to realize who the person was. The fiery red hair was glowing and her skin was sparkling in the bright sunlight. I panicked; opening the window, screaming for them to run. Victoria raised her head and her gaze met mine. Her bright red eyes were staring me down and before I could blink she was just on the opposite side of the thin glass._

I woke up screaming and Alice was the first one there.

"Bella, Bella? Are you okay? What happened?" she had me cradled into her arms, searching my eyes trying to understand.

I took a few deep breathes calming myself. I threw my arms around her neck and started to sob, burying my face in her neck.

"Shh, Bella," she was rubbing small circles on my back. "It's okay Bella. You are fine."

"Oh Alice, the dream was horrible!" I sobbed.

"It was just a bad dream Bella. Nothing is going to hurt you." Still rubbing my back to comfort me.

My sobs began to slow and I looked up from her now damp neck to see the room filled with my loved ones, starting with worried eyes.

"It was her Alice, she had found me." I whispered.

"Who Bella?"

"Victoria."

She pulled me away and looked at me, terror washed across her beautiful face.

"Bella, you shouldn't worry about her. You have all of us to protect you." She put on a small smile to hide her worry.

Alice was right; I really shouldn't worry about Victoria. She had run when they killed James last spring. Surely she wouldn't hold a grudge against me…would she?

**[POV Jake]**

I woke up to the sound of the pack snoring. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and locked over to the TV. The red numbers on the VCR, it flashed: -**10:30A.M.**-

"Shit!" I said out loud.

I rushed around the room waking everyone. My head was pounding; I really shouldn't have let the guys talk me into the drinking contest last night. I shook Embry first and he shot up like someone had stabbed him. I chuckled and moved onto waking up Quil and Seth, my dad, Charlie and finally Sam.

Sam kept pushing my hand away every time I would shake him.

"Sam, you are getting married in a little over an hour." I finally shouted.

I sat straight up in his bed and quickly closed his eyes as soon as the light hit him.

He groaned and I chuckled.

"See, drinking wasn't a good idea was it?"

He shook his head and slid to the edge of his bed.

When I got back to the living room; Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were back along with Esme.

"Good morning Jacob," Esme smiled at me.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Boy you need to get your showers in quickly so I can get started." She said politely and giggled.

We all groaned because we knew what was to come.

I took the first shower and finished quickly, Sam was next. I hadn't even gotten into my sweats and Esme had pulled me into my room and started to blow dry my hair. My hair was getting longer now; I hadn't cut it since I had first phased. I will admit, it was very shaggy looking.

"I am going to trim up your hair, is that alright?" she asked holding up a small pair of sheers.

I nodded and she went to work quickly trimming my hair until it was just above my shoulders. She left the room for a minute so I could get dressed. I had finished dressing and went out to sit in the living room with my dad. He still had the same ashamed look on his face, as he did last night when Paul's dumbass spilled the secret about Bella. He said he wasn't upset of what we did because he gave us the okay; he was just upset because we were careless. Surprising enough, Charlie wasn't mad, or at least he didn't show it. He even almost smiled when he heard he was going to be a grandpa.

I could hear Esme and Embry arguing in the guest bedroom and I couldn't help but chuckle. He was complaining that Esme wouldn't let him get dressed before she started to trim up his hair. A few minutes after the arguing stopped Esme came walking out of the room giggling. It looked as if she could've blush, she would be.

Embry came out of the room now holding his towel with one hand covering himself.

"Sorry Esme, I didn't mean to!" he called as he followed her to the edge of the doorway.

She just giggled and went into the kitchen.

"Dude, put some clothes on!" Paul said disgusted.

"Shut up Paul!" he shouted throwing his arms in the air, along with his towel.

A burst of giggles came from the kitchen and Embry turned bright red, running back into the guest bedroom.

We all burst into laughter, even my dad and Charlie were laughing. It wasn't often that Embry blushed.

The smell of eggs and sausage filled the air and I had to go see for myself. As I stepped into the kitchen I took in a deep breath.

"If you smell something that stinks, you probably smell yourself." Rosalie snorted.

"And good morning to you too, Blondie." I chuckled.

She made a face and helped Esme with the food. She placed two large bowls of eggs on the small kitchen table along with a large plate full of sausage.

"Breakfast," Esme called and before she could finish the entire pack was surrounding the table.

Esme giggled, "Hope I made enough."

Everyone drug in and in minutes the food was gone.

I walked out of the kitchen and started to attempt to tie my black silk tie. Esme caught my hand and she tied it quickly, fastening the last few buttons on my shirt.

"Thank you," I smiled.

She nodded.

Charlie and Billy were sitting on the couch in front of the TV eating their food, I sat across from them in the arm chair.

Charlie put down his fork and looked at me with a big grin.

I was suddenly worried, why was he looking at me like that?

"Well, Jake, you clean up nicely." He chuckled.

I smiled, "Thank you Charlie."

Finally it was time for the wedding. We arrived at Sue's house were Sam and Emily were holding the wedding in the backyard. Luckily we had Alice tell us how the weather was going to be, she said no sign of rain but a normal cloudy day; which was perfect for the fact that Charlie still wasn't in on every ones little secrets.

I had to head to the kitchen along with the rest of the grooms men and wait. The girls were not finished getting ready yet so I wasn't allowed to see Bella. I tried to go see her but Alice wouldn't let me, I know she is small but she can make some of the meanest glares I have ever seen. I just went back into the kitchen and paced around until I seen Bella walk in the door.

She was stunning. Her hair was up into tight little curls that spilled over a metal rose clip in the middle of her head. Her eye lids were covered in a line layer on sparkling white shadow and her beautiful lips were a light rose color.

"Wow," it was all I could say.

Bella just smiled at me.

"Someone looks rather handsome today." She giggled.

I walked over to her and cupped her cheek in my hand.

"You look beautiful, love."

Her cheeks flushed a deep red. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Someone cleared their throat behind me and Bella pulled away quickly, blushing again. I turned around to see Charlie standing there with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Now, you two know what that leads to." He chuckled.

"Dad…" Bella sighed.

"Oh Bells, no need to act like I don't know."

"Don't know what exactly?" she asked, elbowing me.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Bells, what did you think? I would disown you or something?"

She elbowed me again, harder this time and I looked down at her.

"Sorry," I mouthed.

She dropped her head and didn't say anything.

"Oh Bells, I am not mad at you." He closed the distance between them and hugged her. "I am actually thrilled. "

She raised her head to look at him. "Really dad, you're not going to kill Jake?"

He laughed, "Now why would I kill my future son-in-law?"

She blushed. "Son-in-law?"

"Well, he better marry you someday, we don't want the baby to lose his daddy now do we?"

She giggled, "No, I guess we wouldn't."

"I hope you wouldn't…" I shot a look at her.

"Oh Jake, you know I would never leave you. Silly boy," she smiled.

Sam walked up behind Charlie and put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"It is time guys." He smiled.

Charlie took off out of the kitchen with Sam and me and Bella headed to the side door. Everyone on the wedding party was there in their groups; Bella and me, Embry and Leah, Quil and Rosalie, and Seth and Alice. When the first bar of music started Esme motioned for Bella and me to go; we walked down the aisle slowing and we had to part when we reached the front. I took my place behind Sam and Bella took her place where Emily will soon join.

Embry and Leah were next down the aisle and I couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight; Leah was smiling like it was her wedding day and Embry looked like he was in pain. Next was Quil and Rosalie, they had to lock arms while they walked and Rose could stand it; she was holding her breath the entire time. Seth and Alice were next, Seth was smiling bigger than I had seen in a long time and Alice was smiling her usual overly happy smile. I looked over to hear Charlie sat with the Cullens and Jasper was staring Seth down.

The wedding march started and Emily stepped out of the house, she looked so beautiful; beautiful in a sister way of course. She walked slowly to the march and when she reached Sam she handed her bouquet to Bella. Quil Sr. was performing the tradition tribal wedding. It wasn't as long as a normal wedding but it felt like forever. The whole time I just stared at Bella; she was so beautiful. I caught her a few times rub her tiny hand across her belly and I smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Sam you may now kiss your bride."

He cupped Emily's face and kissed her. The guys behind me broke out in cat calls and the girls all broke into "Awe".

Emmett shouted from the back, "That's my boy!" and whistled.

They broke their kiss and Emily looked at the four of us behind Sam and shook her head.

Sam took Emily's hand and turned to the crowd. Everyone cheered and the flashes started as they walked back down the aisle. I took Bella's hand next and we walked back toward the house, followed by the rest of the wedding party.

"I love you Jacob," Bella whispered as we passed our families.

"I love you too Bella." I leaned and kissed her forehead.

Emmett whistled again and I rolled my eyes.

After we all had cleared the backyard Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie and Esme went to work on rearranging the chairs and setting up the tables. Fifteen minutes had passed and Esme came and had everyone return to the yard. The long table in the front had fresh roses and candles on it. Sam and Emily took their seats at the table and then the wedding party sat around them. Emmett was in charge of being the DJ so he took his place at his table. When everyone was seated he started the first song.

"Now, Sam and Emily, this one is just for you." Emmett said as Don't Stop Believin' started to play.

Sam walked Emily out in front of everyone and they danced slowly to their first song as man and wife.

When the song ended Emmett called for the wedding party to join and played another slow song. This was my cue to ask Bella one of the most important questions I will ever ask her.

**[POV Bella]**

Jacob took my hand and led me out to the grass dance floor where Emily and Sam were already dancing. I had taken my heels off because my ankles were killing me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me enough off the ground that I didn't have to stand. We danced until the song was almost to the end, just looking into each other's eyes. As the song slowed to the close he set me back on my feet and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bells," he smiled and slowly went to his knee.

I automatically started to panic. I couldn't believe what he was doing and of all the places, it had to be in front of our families. He took my hand and kept looking into my eyes.

"Isabella Swan…"

"Yes, Jake?" my voice was shaking.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it.

"Will you marry me?"

I stopped breathing for a minute. "Are you serious Jake?"

"Yes Bella, I love you more than anything in the world, again…Will you marry me?"

"Oh Jake!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his.

The crowd started shouting and cheering.

"Yes, Jacob Black, I will marry you!"

It was now that I realized I was crying. Jacob brushed the tears away from my face and kissed me tenderly. He set me back on my feet and took my left hand into his, removing my promise ring and placing it on my middle finger. He pulled my new ring out of its black velvet box and slid it into place on my third finger. The ring was similar to my promise ring; it had more stones on it though. The white gold band was simple and the top of the ring held three rather big diamonds.

"Oh Jake, it is so beautiful." I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

I stretched up to kiss him again and he pulled me up and crushed my lips to his. I didn't care that others were around and kissed him as passionately as I would if we were alone in our room. I loved this man and I would shout it to the world.

* * *

**Everyone knew it was coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyers characters!**

**If I did, Jacob would have won Bella's heart, so yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Seth Saves the Day**

**[POV Seth]**

It was a little over a month and a half after Sam's wedding and he had just returned from his honeymoon with Emily. Since Bella was pregnant, Jake hated to leave her side so I took on his patrol duties for the day. Sam had asked me to run patrol around the mountain of the Cullens house and back around to the old treaty line. I took off and headed for the Cullens house. I hadn't seen Alice or Emmett since the wedding so I thought I could stop by and see them while I was out that way.

I could smell the Cullens scent as I got closer to their house but then out of nowhere the icy scent of an unknown vampire hit me.

_Urgh!_

_What is it Seth? _– Sam

_I caught a scent that I don't know. I am going to follow it._

_Be careful Seth, I don't need Leah coming after me if something happens to you._ – Sam

_I can take care of myself. Plus, if I need help the Cullens are a howl away._ I laughed.

Sam sighed _Just please be careful._

_Yes, mother._

And I took off following the scent. I crossed the creek and I stopped at in opening that was a small meadow. The scent was the strongest here, it was burning my nose. I slowly stepped into the meadow and looked around. I heard something behind me and I turned to see a lady standing there. I knew she was a vampire but I didn't know her. She defiantly wasn't a friend of the Cullen's; her eyes were a fiery red. She slowly stepped closer to me and I stepped back growling at her. She hissed at me and took another step closer. I let out a loud howl; I knew the Cullens and the pack could hear me.

_Who is it Seth? _– Embry

_I don't know._

I growl came from the woods behind her and she let out a screech, running into the forest before I could catch her.

Emmett came busting through the woods.

"What did she go?" he demanded.

I motioned my head in the direction she went.

"Go back to the pack; me and Jasper can handle her."

I nodded; I never went against his requests, and headed back towards La Push.

I started running again and I caught her scent once more. She had crossed the treaty line.

_Sam!_

No one answered me.

I let out a loud howl trying to get someone to phase back.

_Seth, what is it?_ – Jake

_A woman, she crossed the line. _

_What women?_

_Red hair, red eyes. _I replayed what she looked like in my head.

_That sounds like… SHIT! _– Jake phased before I could ask him.

I took off as fast as I could. The trail led straight to Jake's house. I panicked, jumping through the open window to find Jake being held down and Bella cornered.

**[POV Jake]**

When I had got back to the house the place reeked of leeches. I ran in and there were five of them stalking through the hall. I leaped for the last one before I phased and the woman leading them commanded them to attack. The four males had me pinned to the ground and it felt like my entire body was being crushed. I heard Bella scream and then she was running down the hall.

"Bella!" I shouted.

She stopped when she saw me on the ground.

"No!" she screamed.

"Get… Sam!"

She headed for the door but the woman stopped her, cornering her in the farthest corner of the living room.

"Your mate killed mine, so now I am going to kill you!" the red haired leech hissed.

"Edward isn't my mate!" Bella spat back.

"Oh, is that so. I wondered why you were with this dog."

A growl came from Bella's chest; that was something new.

"Edward is dead."

"Poor human, if only I could believe that were true. But, all if fair, a mate for a mate." She raised her hand to Bella's throat and pushed her head to the side. "This will be painful."

Just then Seth jumped in the open window. He looked at me then looked at Bella.

"Seth, help her!" I growled.

He sprang and knocked the red headed bitch to the ground. Her teeth were snapping close to his face and he took one swipe with his paw scratching her face.

"Stupid DOG!" she hissed.

Seth took a snap at her and all I seen was the fiery red hair roll a few feet away. The males on top of me growled as their creator fell. I took the chance to phase while they were distracted. It hurt like hell, I knew I had broken bones but I wasn't going to give them the chance to take my love away from me.

I could hear Embry and Quil; they were on their way. Seth was quick and he ripped the female to shreds then quickly leaped on one of the males that were now coming back at me. Embry jumped through the window and pounced one of the others soon after Quil did the same. I was left of the last one but I was having trouble just walking.

The tall male couldn't have been over my age; he was just a kid. He stepped towards me and hissed. I growled back and he leaped landing on top of me. I bit down on his hand and ripped it away quickly. He let out an ear shattering scream and Seth quickly came to my defense with one snap the leeches head had fallen to the floor.

Emmett busted through the front door and was followed by Jasper and Carlisle. They gathered the pieces of the red head and took them outside. I phased back as soon as the leeches were all taken care of. I didn't get to help much.

"DANMIT!" I shouted. I tried to get up but my right leg was broken.

"Jake! Oh my god, are you okay?" Bella panicked and ran to my side.

"It fucking hurts!"

"Carlisle!" Bella yelled.

"What is it Bella?" he said, looking her over quickly to see if she was okay.

"Doc, I am in so much pain!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Jacob don't move, we need to get you to your bed."

Embry, Quil and Seth came back into the house after helping Emmett and Jasper burn the filthy leeches.

"Boys, could you carry Jacob to his bed please." Carlisle asked them.

They picked me up but the pain just got worse.

"Fuck, you all are killing me here!"

"Sorry Jake, I tried to help." Seth said; his voice was upset.

"N-no Seth, you saved my Bella, I owe you everything right now."

Seth smiled at me while they laid me onto my bed. The pain was still just as bad; my whole right side was throbbing with sharp pains. I could feel my leg starting to heal already. Carlisle was still examining me, he grabbed my leg and pulled it; breaking it again.

"Fuck!"

"Sorry Jacob, I had to set it straight."

I nodded.

Carlisle grabbed my right arm, "Hold still for just a minute. This will hurt, I am sorry." I clenched my teeth and he pulled my arm straight, holding it for a minute.

"It will take you a few days for your bones to heal; I do not want you to get out of bed."

I nodded, "Okay doc, but, can I get something for pain?"

"Of course, I will need to go back to my house to pick up some things. I will be back as soon as possible." Carlisle said as he walked out of my room.

Bella was sitting on the foot of our bed, tears streaming down her face. Everyone else had left the room except for her and Seth; he was in the corner by my closet, he looked terrified.

**[POV Bella]**

I noticed that Seth didn't leave with the others. I tried to rub the tears from my eyes but, my vision was still extremely blurry. He was just standing there, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides and a look of pure horror on his boyish face.

"Seth?" I asked softly.

He never looked away from Jacob, "Yes Bella?"

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?"

He shook his head. "I am fine Bella, are you okay?"

I took in a deep breath, thank goodness he was alright. I rubbed Jake's left leg and got up from the bed and went over to where Seth was standing. I wrapped my arms around his entire body as much as I could. He was stiff at first then I felt a shaky breath in his chest and he collapsed his face onto my shoulder, sobbing.

"Oh Seth," I patted his shoulders trying to calm him.

"But…Jake…is hurt…because I… didn't … help him… in time…" he sobbed.

"Seth," Jake said from behind us, "If you wouldn't have came in when you did, Bella and I would both be dead."

"But, you are hurt because of me." Seth said with his face buried into my shoulder still.

Jake chuckled, "Oh man, I will heal you know that."

Seth raised his head, looking over at Jake. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Dude, you saved the day!" Jacob cheered.

Seth chuckled and stood back up, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"He is right you know," I smiled up at him, "Seth, you saved the day."

* * *

**Yay! I love Seth, he was such a sweet kid in the saga.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer's characters!**

**I only wish I did.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – First Day**

**[POV Jake]**

I had stayed in bed for a totally of twelve days before Carlisle said I was healed properly. For my luck though, it was the first day on the school year and Bella argued with me about my attending classes. I told her I didn't have to go because when the babies were born I was going to drop out to help her out but, her being stubborn Bella –also having the temper of a very pregnant woman- I lost the battle. She made me promise to finish school; I only had a year and a half to finish and she said with the help of our dad's plus Seth, Alice and the rest of the Cullens, everything would be fine.

Seth was staying with us almost every night now, we were so grateful of his help that day with Victoria and the newborns that we couldn't turn him down on anything. He was always staying with Bella when I had to go on patrol or he would run into town to pick up food for Bella when she got her strange cravings; he was such a big help.

I had gotten up earlier than planned, to Bella running out of the room with her hand over her mouth. I followed her to the bathroom and held her hair back as she vomited the remains in her stomach from the night before. That was one thing I couldn't get used to, morning sickness; I almost had me sick the first few times. When she was finished I gave her a cup of water to rinse her mouth then left the room so she could shower in privacy.

She came out of the bathroom in a new pair of jeans that Alice had gotten her and a tight shirt that showed her beautiful baby bump. She was only a little over three months now but she was showing like she was five or more. Carlisle had told us that since the babies were half werewolf that they would develop much faster than human. At this point in her pregnancy Bella had developed a few 'wolf' traits of her own. When she was angry, growls would slip out; also her body temperature rose to a nice 102.6 and stayed, though she was perfectly healthy. In fact, when she would get a paper cut or if she would slice her finger while making dinner, she would heal almost instantly.

Bella decided she wanted to drive me to school because she hadn't been to the High School of the res before, of course I couldn't say no to her. After Seth and I had gotten dressed and eaten the huge breakfast that Billy made for us we piled into her truck and were off. On the way we passed Embry, Leah, Quil and Paul walking. We stopped and they got in the back of the truck and we continued onto school.

When we got there, a lot of people just stared. Bella parked close to the front of the school and we all got out. I had run into one of my teachers a few weeks back and he demanded that I bring Bella in to meet him when I got the chance. Bella thought it was the perfect time to meet him so I didn't argue. I was around the truck to Bella's door helping her out, Seth was right behind me.

We all walked into the school, my arm around Bella's waist with Seth on the opposite side followed by the rest of the pack behind us. A few people gave us strange looks, of course I looked bad; a sixteen year old with a pregnant fiancé. I didn't care though, I was proud of my family to be.

We reached Mr. Oxford's class and it was only Seth, Bella and I. Seth went straight to his seat and I led Bella to his desk.

"Hey, Mr. O, how was your summer?"

"Hello Jacob, it was just great." He looked toward Bella and smiled. "Well, no need to ask how your summer went."

Bella hid her face in a chest.

I just smiled, "It was great."

"Are you going to introduce me to this beautiful girl, Jacob?"

"Oh, of course, Mr. Oxford this is Bella – Bella, Mr. Oxford."

He held his hand out for Bella and she shook it.

"It is nice to meet you dear; I hope Jacob here is taking care of you."

"Yes, he is wonderful." She smiled.

"Hey, I have been taking care of you too Bells!" Seth called from his seat.

She giggled, "Of course you have Seth and you know I would be lost without you around."

"Yeah, who would be there to get you Hersey kisses and dill pickles?" He laughed.

She joined in the laughter along with Mr. Oxford.

The first bell rang, warning everyone that they had ten minutes to get to class. I excused myself and walked Bella back to her truck. Gave her a soft kiss on her gorgeous lips and then kissed her stomach. When she was finally out of sight, I went back into the school and took my seat beside Seth. I had girls all around me staring. Me and Seth looked at each other and shrugged.

Mr. Oxford started the class but the girls never turned around. I could hear some of the guys a few seat in front of us joking.

"Jake finally knocked that chick up. Didn't take him long now did it." One guy joked.

My clenched my fists on top of my desk.

"Jake, calm down." Seth whispered to me.

I took a few deep breathes and nodded.

Mr. Oxford asked the class to pair up into groups of fours to do a 'What did you do this summer?' project. Of course I paired up with Seth and the two girls that sat in front of us asked to join our group. We said okay and they turned their chairs around to join us at our table.

"Hi, I am Shelby," the red head said smiling.

"I am Seth, this is my brother Jake."

"Nice to meet you two, I am Ashlee." The slender Indian girl said.

"Nice to meet you too." I answered.

"So, how were your summers?" Ashlee asked.

I didn't know how to answer her, _'Oh knocked up my girlfriend, went to a wedding, fought some newborn vampires; you know the usual.' _I thought to myself.

"Well; we celebrated my sister-in-law-to-be's birthday, were groomsmen in our friends wedding and then Jake had an accident on his bike and broke his leg." Seth said.

I was thankful that he could summarize things but leave out major details.

"That sounds nice, except for the broken leg part." Shelby answered.

"Eh, it wasn't bad really. I got to spend more time with my family." I smiled.

"It was a fun summer, just wish it didn't end so fast." Seth sighed.

"Oh, stop complaining, in a few months you get to take a three month break." I jabbed him in the ribs, lightly.

"Yeah, that's true." His eyes lit up.

"Three month break?" Ashlee asked.

"That is when the babies are due." I smiled.

"Babies? How old are you exactly?" she asked, almost rude about it.

"Almost seventeen."

"A little young, aren't you?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so. Plus it wasn't planned."

She looked at Shelby then looked back at me, "You know, there are ways of preventing that."

I pulled my now shaking head off of the desk and placed it in my lap. Seth grabbed my arm and mouth 'calm' to me, when the girls weren't looking. I thought about Bella and my babies growing inside her, the thought alone was enough to calm me down.

"Well, things happen." I spat back.

"I suppose." Ashlee rolled her eyes.

**[POV Seth]**

Finally the day was over and Jake and I headed to the parking lot to meet Bella, she wouldn't let us walk home either. As soon as we stepped out the door I spotted Bella's truck and took off running.

"Hey Bells!" I smiled and wrapped her into a hug.

"Well, hello to you too Seth." She giggled.

I patted her cute baby bell and hopped into the cab of the truck.

Jake was walking slowly to the truck and Bella was tapping her foot, acting like she was impatient. Finally Jake laughed and rushed to her side and planted a kiss on her.

"Eww, come on guys! Virgin eyes here!"

Bella laughed and broke away from him.

"Come on silly get in the truck." She ordered Jake.

He shook his head.

"No? Do I have to make you Mister Black?" she said in a firm but joking voice.

I wouldn't push her, she was wicked strong since she became pregnant, and I guess the werewolves growing in her shared their traits with her.

Jake arched one of his eyebrows, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

He smiled, "Fine, this isn't the place for you to show off your freaking werewolf strength."

She laughed, "That's what a thought."

We got back to Jake and Bella's house, which was pretty much my new house as well. Billy was sitting in his chair in front of the TV when we got there and Charlie was in the kitchen in front of the stove. I could smell something burnt when we got out of the truck and now I knew what it was, Charlie cooking.

"Hey kids, how was school?" Charlie asked.

"Good," I answered walking over to see what he was attempting to make.

"It could have been better," Jake called as he walked to his room.

I leaned over Charlie's shoulder and peered into the giant pot, it looked like chili but I wasn't sure.

"What're you makin' dad?" I asked him.

He smiled every time I called him dad; he was like a dad to me now that mine had passed away earlier in the year.

"Oh, just some homemade chili, hope you kids are hungry."

I patted my stomach, "You know us werewolves… we are always hungry."

He laughed but flinched when I said the word werewolves. He wasn't too happy knowing that he was living in a world full of werewolves and vampires. But, he didn't seem to criticize us; he just accepted the fact that we were different but still loved us all the same. Carlisle had to explain to him why Bella was showing already and where Edward had gone when he simply disappeared; Charlie wasn't upset at all to learn the fact that Edward was dead.

"Dinner time," Charlie called and when I turned around Bella and Jake were already at the kitchen table.

I chuckled to myself and sat down next to Bella.

Charlie bought over three bowls, one for each of us, full of his homemade chili and we all dug in.

Bella had downed her first bowl and was starting on her second before I even finished. Jake and I laughed about the fact that Bella could now out eat both of us; crazy werewolf pregnancy. We only joked about it to her, not wanting to upset her because she did have quite a temper nowadays. But, there was something different about Bella that sort of pulled me closer to her, I wasn't sure what it was and I most defiantly wasn't going to ask anyone about it. I guess it was because she was pretty much a sister or even a mom to me.

"You boys should go do your homework." Bella said, looking up from her bowl at me then Jake.

Jake groaned, I rolled my eyes and Charlie laughed.

"Yes mom," I sighed as I got up from the table and headed for my room.

* * *

**And another chapter to be posted in a minute!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer's Characters!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Wedding Dress**

**[POV Jake]**

It was the day of Bella's five month check up with Carlisle. We headed over to the Cullens house and like always before I could even park the car, Alice was at Bella's door opening it for her.

"Hi Bella!" she sang.

"Good morning Alice."

I got out of the car and walked over to walk Bella into the house; she was getting to the point that she had to brace her back with her hand when she walked. I wrapped my arm around her waist and helped her up the stairs and into the house. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were waiting just inside.

"Hello Bella – Jake." Esme greeted us.

"Good morning," Bella smiled, you could see the slight pain she was trying to hide.

"Bella, are you ready for you ultrasound?"

She nodded and I picked up Bella, carrying her up the long stairs to Carlisle's exam room. I lay her down on the bed and Carlisle sat down on his stool and slide to the end of the bed. Her raised Bella's shirt up over her swollen stomach and squeezed some of the disgusting smelling gel stuff on it. Bella shivered when the gel touched her stomach.

"Now, let's see how things are going, shall we?" Carlisle said as he pressed the handle of the ultrasound machine against her stomach. He moved it this way and that not speaking except for the occasional 'oh' and 'wonderful'.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" he asked.

I looked at Bella and she shook her head, I nodded.

"We want to be surprised." She smiled.

"Very well." And he continued to move his hand around her stomach still looking at the small screen.

He pressed a button beside the screen and a paper came out, ripped it off and handed it to me.

"Your first baby picture," he smiled.

It was kind of hard to make out but you could see the outlines of small human forms. I handed it over to Bella and she gasped, tears running down her face. I took her free hand and she squeezed it tight.

"Ouch."

She loosened her grip, "Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"No problem love." I raised her hand and kissed it.

Carlisle wiped the gel off of her stomach and asked her to lay back. He placed her feet on the metal bars of the table and lifted her skirt to examine her.

"Well, I must say, you are doing wonderfully. The babies seem to be growing and healthy and you seem to be the healthiest that I've ever seen you."

Bella just smiled and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I am estimating that your due date will be within the next week or so."

"Really? So soon?" Bella asked.

He nodded, "Unless you wanted to have a cesarean, which I could schedule at the hospital for early next week."

Bella looked at me.

"It is up to you love, I know you are having troubles with walking now, so you choose what is best for you."

She nodded, "And the babies will be fine if I have the cesarean?"

"Yes, they will be a week earlier than planned but, multiples normally come early." He assured her.

"I would like to have it done as soon as possible." She smiled.

Carlisle nodded, "I will call and set it up now."

He quickly left the room and I picked up Bella and carried her back down the stairs and lay her across the couch. Alice came into the room with Rosalie and they were carrying a stack of books and magazines. Alice sat down in front of the couch by Bella's head and kissed her cheek.

"Well, since you are here Bella we might as well do some planning for the wedding." Alice smiled.

Bella groaned but rose up on her elbows to look at the book Alice was holding up.

**[POV Bella]**

Alice was holding a magazine that was all about weddings.

"I think that we should do your wedding in a formal white and black tie event."

"Oh Alice, I don't want to make people dress up too much for the wedding, I just want them to be themselves." I sighed.

"Well, okay, they can come as they want but I am not going to let your wedding party."

I wasn't going to argue with her, I simply didn't feel like it. This whole pregnant thing, was tiring.

"Okay, but nothing fancy please." I gave in.

"Yay! Thank you Bella, I promise I won't go completely over board!" she squealed.

"But, I want to see everything before you actually get it."

She dropped her head, "Then I suppose you don't want to see your dress…"

I glared at her, "You already got my dress?"

She nodded, "I am sorry, you know how I am, and I saw it in a vision before Jake even proposed... I just had to get it done."

"I know Alice, I am not mad at you."

She smiled, "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure." I nodded.

Alice quickly picked me up from the couch and I quickly started pleading for her to let me walk.

"Alice, let me walk!" I growled. "I am the size of a whale, I don't want to crush you."

She and Jake chuckled.

"Love you are not the size of a whale. Besides I bet Blondie weighs more than you right now anyways."

I rolled my eyes at him, I was always picking on Rose and she always returned it later on.

"I HEARD THAT MUTT!" Rosalie screeched from her room.

I couldn't help but laugh; he was right though, no matter how big any vampire was, they were very heavy. I guess it is their stone skin that does it.

Alice started to walk toward the stairs and Jake got up to follow us. She pushed him back onto the couch before he could even stand up.

"No, you cannot see the dress until the wedding day." she hissed.

Jake sighed and sat back down on the couch.

Alice ran up the stairs and into her room, placing me on her bed and she went straight to her closet. She disappeared for a moment and came out with a large, long gown bag.

"Close your eyes." She asked and I quickly shut my eyes.

I heard the zipper quickly pulled and the plastic bag tossed.

"Okay, open them."

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was all white lace. The bust of the dress was a corset style with white ribbons tying the back closed. The rest of the dress was all soft flowing white and ivory colored lace; it was slightly fluffy as it went down. It was perfect.

"Oh Alice…"

"Do you like it?"

I shook my head.

She frowned, "You hate it."

I shook my head again.

"You love it?"

I nodded and smiled. "It is perfect Alice."

She took a bow, "Thank you."

I giggled. "You know me so well Alice, what would I do without you?"

"You would be completely lost, if the style area." She giggled.

I wobbled my way off of the bed and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you so much Alice, you are the best sister I could ever ask for."

* * *

**Okay, one more chapter, I was obviously bored tonight.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer's characters!**

**3  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Panic**

**[POV Jake]**

It was a few days after Bella's final ultrasound and I had just gotten home from school. I refused to let her drive me and Seth to school because it was too much for her to even get out of bed in the mornings. She let me drive her new mustang to school; she never drove it anyways because she said she loved her old beat up truck too much. I was beat from school and from the night before, I ended up on the couch because Bella couldn't get comfortable enough in the bed.

I walked in to find Charlie and Billy hanging out in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Jake," Charlie called as I walked past the living room.

"Hi," and I kept walking.

I opened our bedroom door and Bella was asleep on our bed. I set my book bag down in the corner of the room and walked over and kissed her forehead. She pouted her lips when I leaned away from her; she looked so beautiful when she was dreaming.

"Jake…" Bella breathed softly.

I just smiled, she must be dreaming of me.

I went back out to the living room with my dad and Charlie and collapsed on the couch, closing my eyes hoping that I could fall asleep.

"How are you doing Jake, you look tired." Charlie asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I am tired and very stiff." I stretched my arms and legs out.

"You should go run for a bit Jake." My dad said.

"No, I don't want to leave Bella."

"Don't worry Jake, we are all here and if something happens Seth can let you know."

I thought about it for a minute. It had been about a week since I last phased and I really wanted to run for awhile to loosen up my muscles. They were right, Bella was safe with them there and Seth could always get me when I needed them.

"Alright, but I mean it, if anything even something tiny happens please let me know."

Seth smiled, "No worries Jake, you know I will take care of Bella."

I smiled back, I knew he would.

"I will be back in a little while; I promise I won't go far."

And with that I took off out the front door and slipped into the woods.

I phased and took off running. I could tell I wasn't alone but I didn't say anything.

_Fine, don't say hi, ass. _

_Ah, nice to see you as well Leah._

_How is Bella doing?_

_Sleeping, like usual._

_Urgh, she is always sleeping._

_Yeah, I know. But she is so worn out from being up all night, I feel so bad that I can't do anything to help her._

_You know this is your fault Jake._

_What?!_

_You're the one who couldn't keep it in your pants._

_Oh, ha-ha, very funny Leah._

_I am only teasing Jake, you know that. So, when are the babies coming exactly?_

_Two more days._

_Good, me and Embry will be there for you._

_Thanks, I will need all the support I can get._

_Don't worry Jake; I know you will be a good dad, no doubt about it._

_Thanks Leah._

_No problem Jake._

I kept running for awhile longer, I didn't know where I was going I just wanted to run and stretch my legs as much as possible. I headed down to First beach and ran along the water and past the driftwood tree where Bella and I first met. It was one of the best nights of my life.

I went into the woods and up around the Cullen's house and lay in the open meadow just past the creek. The sun was nice and warm and I just lay dead center of the meadow and watched the clouds pass by. I caught the scent of someone coming and I quickly phased back and pulled on my shorts.

Emmett walked out of the trees - the sunlight was making his stone skin sparkle - and he came over and sat beside me on the ground.

"Hey Jake, how are you?"

"Fine, just getting some air and stretching my legs a bit."

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked.

I arched my eyebrow, "How did you know?"

He laughed, "The circles under your eyes are worse than Rose's when she hasn't hunted in a week."

I laughed, "Yeah, sleeping on the couch isn't very comfortable, especially when you are too long for it."

"I guess that would be a problem."

"What is the family up to?" I asked.

"Well, Rose is off with Esme hunting right now, Jasper and Carlisle are at the hospital. Alice of course is busy putting together everything for your wedding."

I sighed, "She really enjoys that doesn't she?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it is the thing she looks forward to every time we move. After we graduate she gets to have our wedding and she goes all crazy again."

I laughed. "Well, I should finish my run and get back to Bella."

"Alright Jake, if you guys need anything let me know. You know I would be happy to help."

"Thanks Emmett," I nodded and stepped into the woods and removed my shorts.

As soon as I phased I heard Seth's panicked thoughts.

_Jake!_

_What is it Seth?!_

_Bella._

I took off running.

_What happened?_

_She got up from her nap and when she stood up her water broke. Hurry Jake!_

_I am on my way!_

_

* * *

_**Short chapter, sorry. **

**Next one coming soon! I have to be out of town tomorrow for awhile so I probably won't be able to update until Wednesday.**

**Reviews would be lovely. ^^  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – New Arrivals**

**[POV Bella]**

I was startled awake by a sharp pain in my stomach. Just lying there for a few minutes, letting the pain go away before I got up; I eased up to the edge of my bed and when I stood up I felt something warm trickle down my inner thighs.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

Seth burst through the door, "What is it Bella?!"

I held my hands over my stomach and looked down at the small puddle on the floor at my feet. Seth must have followed my gazed because when I looked up he was staring at my feet and looked terrified.

"Charlie!" he shouted and my dad appeared in the door way.

"D-dad…I think its…time."

He quickly went into panic mood, rushing around the room packing up some of my clothes into a duffel bag. Seth swept me up into his arms and carried me to the living room, laying me on the couch.

"I need to get Jake, I will be right back Bella." Seth said, kissed my stomach then ran out the front door.

It was then I felt a horrible pain shoot through my stomach and I went double, holding myself.

"Bella, breath, you need to breath." Billy said.

I took a few deep slow breaths until the pains stopped.

"Hello?" I looked up to see Billy on the phone.

"Carlisle, we are bringing Bella to the hospital now."

It was quiet for a minute then he continued, "Fine, we should be there soon." And he hung up the phone.

I felt another wave of pains coming again and I quickly started to take deep slow breaths. I heard a loud howl outside of the house.

"Where the hell is he?!" Billy snapped.

It had been awhile since Seth left to get Jake, I wonder what is taking him so long. A few minutes later Seth came running in the door with a shredded pair of what it looked to be once sweatpants, tied around his waist.

"He is on his way Bella." Seth said, excusing himself and coming back with a new pair of pants on.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. Then another wave of pain came on, this time it lasted longer than the others; the breathing wasn't helping.

"Bella!" I heard Jake shout as the front door flew open.

"In here Jake!" Seth called; I couldn't talk right now if I wanted to.

Jake scooped me up into his arms and headed for the door, followed by my dad, Billy and Seth; who was now on the phone.

"Yes, I mean it is happening now! – Okay we will meet you there." He growled.

My dad got into the driver side of my mustang and Billy held the seat up for Seth to climb into the back. Jake placed me on Seth's lap and slid in beside us. Billy climbed into the car, leaving his chair sitting in the driveway and we were off.

Charlie was speeding faster than I had ever seen, not stopping at the stop signs; just flying past them.

"Dad, you can slow down, I am fine." I said between gasps.

"The hell you are, you need to get to the hospital now."

I didn't argue with him there, I DID need to get to the hospital.

Seth had me cradled into his arms and Jake held my legs across his lap. I peered through the window to see five large wolves running beside us. I pointed to them and Seth laughed.

"They don't want to miss the arrival of the new family members." He chuckled.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah and Paul." Jake sighed.

"Why is Paul coming to see me?" I almost growled.

I could feel Seth's chest shake from his laughter, "He is family after all."

I rolled my eyes and held my breath as another sharp pain over came me.

We were at the hospital before I knew it; Jake jumped out of the car and pulled me out with him. We were greeted by Carlisle and two nurses. They didn't stop at the front desk, I guess Carlisle already had me registered, and took me into a white room. The room was big; walls were all white with a cream colored border. There was a large hospital bed in the middle of the right-hand wall.

Jake sat me on my feet and quickly pulled off my shirt and pants, sliding me into a hospital gown then he placed me on the bed and sat on the edge beside me. Carlisle came to the bed and had me place my feet up on the metal bars on the end of the bed. He lifted my gown and I felt his cold hand on my thigh. I blushed at the thought of him seeing me like this.

Carlisle raised his head and chuckled, "Bella, of course you would be the only woman to be embarrassed by this."

I blushed again, then a wave of pain hit.

"Okay Bella, you are not dilating like you should be. We will need to do the cesarean as soon as possible."

I nodded, holding onto Jake's hand the whole time. He was rubbing small circles on the back of my hand with his thump; he looked more worried than I did.

"We need you to sit on the edge of the bed Bella." Carlisle and Jake helped me sit up on the bed.

The nurse came in with a small bottle of something and a rather large needle. I panicked, I hated needles and seeing that thing coming at me didn't help my situation.

"Bella, you need to calm down. If you do not get this shot then we cannot do the procedure."

I took a few deep breaths and nodded.

Carlisle's cold hands were on my lower back and I felt something wet being rubbed on my skin.

"I need you to hold still for a moment, please try not to flinch."

"Jake," he took my hands and I buried my face into his chest.

Just breathing in Jake's scent was enough to calm me; I didn't even know that Carlisle was finished until he asked me to lie back down. Slowly the pain was going away and I felt somewhat, relaxed. The door opened and in rolled Billy being pushed by Charlie and they were followed by the entire pack. Seth quickly came to my side beside Jake.

"How are you feeling Bells?" he asked.

"Great, actually," I smiled.

"The drugs seem to be working," Carlisle chuckled.

Carlisle and his nurses left the room and my bed quickly was surrounded by my family. Sam was alone, saying that Emily was getting a ride from Alice. Leah was at the end of my bed rubbing my leg; which I could hardly feel, but I was surprised by the way she was treating me. Paul was behind Sam, trying to look over his shoulder to see me. Billy and Charlie were wedged between Jake and Seth at my left side. I felt so grateful to have a family like this; I couldn't help but to cry at the sight.

"Oh, Bells it is okay, we are all here for you." Jake said rubbing his large hand across my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"That's why I am crying, I don't deserve such a great family." I sobbed.

"Bells, you are so silly. You deserve all of us and so much more." Charlie said patting my leg.

"I … Love … you … guys …" I said in between sobs.

"We love you too Bella. That is why we are all here." Sam smiled, brushing a piece of my hair out of my face.

My door opened again and everyone looked to the door except for Jake and I; we just sat there staring into each other's eyes. He reached over and kissed me, cupping my face with his hand. I heard someone clear their throat, pulling away from Jake to see Emmett smiling holding a big bag that had, "Congratulations!" on the side of it.

Alice and Emily took their places beside Sam.

"We are going to need some of you to go to the waiting room." Carlisle said as he walked back into the room.

"Can I have a few people stay with me Carlisle?" I asked.

He nodded, "Only a few though."

"We need the grandparents and the godparents."

Everyone started to leave, along with Esme.

"Esme wait," she stopped and looked at me. "You are a grandparent too, I want you here."

She smiled and stood next to Alice.

"Everyone needs to change into scrubs while I get things ready." Carlisle said, his nurses showing everyone out of the room.

Jake kissed my forehead, "I will be back in a minute Bells, I love you." He kissed me again.

"I love you too Jacob, please hurry back."

He smiled and was gone.

Carlisle and his nurse placed a screen just a little lower than my bust line and turned on a bright light over the bed. They were chattering about something; one nurse rolled in a metal cart and stopped it at the end of my bed. The other nurse was getting blankets, sponges and small towels.

"Can I watch this?" I asked.

Carlisle chuckled, "Bella, you faint when you get a paper cut, you wouldn't last a minute with this."

I laughed, "I guess you're right. Better that I not look."

"Go get the family please." He ordered the shorter nurse.

She hurried out of the room and returned with my six family members. They took their places around my bed, Jake holding my hand.

"Okay, we are ready. Please Bella, just lie still and tell me if you feel anything."

"Alright," I replied, squeezing Jake's hand.

I only felt a small tug on my stomach but then the smell of blood filled the room. My head was spinning and Jake noticed. He leaned down closer to me and kissed my cheek. I inhaled the scent of his breath and tried to calm myself.

"Jake, what is going on?" I asked.

"I haven't looked," he sighed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I whispered.

Minutes had passed and the only voices were the ones of Carlisle and his nurses, whispering about what they needed.

"And we have a boy," the cries of my baby filled the room. Carlisle handed my son to his nurse and she took his over to the nursery station and cleaned him up. She brought him over to the bed and my dad took him.

"We have another boy," Carlisle said holding up the baby above the screen, smiling. His nurse placed a towel on my chest and wrapped the babies up. I cuddled him close to me.

A few minutes later, "And we have a beautiful baby girl."

"Awe," came from Alice and Esme as the nurse wrapped her into a towel.

I lie there holding one of my sons, Charlie and Billy were with the other and Alice was bouncing my daughter happily at my other side. Jake was cooing to our son, kissing his head.

"We need to clean the babies up," Carlisle said standing up. "I am all finished here," he looked to his nurse, "Clean up Bella's bed then take the babies to the nursery." She nodded and started working.

"I want to see my babies," I said.

Charlie bought over my son; both of my sons looked just like Jake, they had dark russet-skin and their hair was black, one straight and the other curly. Alice leaned down beside me so show me my beautiful little girl. To my surprise her skin was as pale as mine; she had dark brown-almost black hair that looked to be long.

"So beautiful," Jake said as he kissed me.

"They are beautiful, our beautiful babies." I smiled.

The nurses came back in and took the babies out of the room. Carlisle placed a large blanket on my lap and helped me rise up into a comfortable position.

"You need to rest now Bella."

I nodded.

"I am so proud of you Bella," my dad said smiling at me.

"Thanks dad."

"Have you two thought about names?" Esme asked.

"We thought of a few names." I looked at Jake.

"Tell them the names," he smiled.

"William Taylor, Charlie Masen, and Addison Renee."

Billy and Charlie smiled at me, "Perfect," my dad said.

* * *

**William Taylor, Charlie Masen and Addison Renee are the only thing that I own in this story.**

**Reviews?**

**[Fact] : The more reviews I receive, the more likely that I will finish this story.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**I do own the three characters: ** **William Taylor, Charlie Masen, and Addison Renee.**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Surprise**

**[POV Jake]**

The babies were now a little over three months old and Seth had officially moved into our house. My dad and Charlie were helping Bella out with the kids because Bella insisted that I go ahead a finish school. During the days I would attend my classes and at night I would stay with my beautiful wife-to-be and our three amazing children. Seth was the biggest help out of everyone; he was always helping take care of Addison, feeding her, playing with her, and every time she would cry he was the first one to jump up to check on her.

Bella had confronted me about the way Seth was acting towards our daughter; I assured her that he was only trying to help us out. I didn't want her to know the true reason Seth acted as he did. The truth, Seth had imprinted on our daughter only hours after she was born. Little Addison has made him wrap around her little fingers ever since. I could understand what he was going through, Bella being my imprintee and all; I just wasn't sure how she would take it.

Carlisle was still Bella's doctor for all of her check-ups. Bella had gone to a doctor at the hospital while the Cullens were on a hunting trip a month after the babies had arrived, Charlie complained about her having a constant fever. The ER doctor put her through several days of treatments trying to reduce her fever but nothing seemed to help it. When Carlisle returned to the hospital, he sent her home and assured the hospital that he would keep an eye on her by making house calls.

Carlisle couldn't explain what had happened but after her had taken some blood work he made the discovery that Bella's DNA was now very similar to my own. She was healing just as fast as she did while she was pregnant, her balance was much better she never tripped or stumbled over things anymore, and when she was angry about something she would get mild tremors that made her entire body shake. The only guess that Carlisle had was that somehow, being the mate of a werewolf, had altered her physically. It was something that I had never heard over before.

Today, Alice and Rosalie were taking the kids to their place so Bella and I could get some rest. I know I wasn't thrilled about the idea of my small babies being around a coven of vampires but they were like family now and we could really use the rest. Charlie hadn't been around all day and Billy was staying at Sue's house for the night, Seth of course went home to visit his mom and sister. We were going to be all alone together, something that hadn't happened since Bella's birthday.

Bella and I were sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV when I heard a car pull up outside. I got up to look out the window; sitting in the driveway was Rosalie's red BMW; she and Alice were already heading for the front door. Without knocking the front door threw open and Alice popped around the corner into the living room.

"Hey Bella - hi Jake!" Alice squealed.

"Hello Alice," I smiled.

Bella waved and looked back to the TV.

Rosalie came around into the living room, kissing Bella on the head.

"Hi Bella," she looked up from Bella… glaring at me, "Hello, mutt."

I nodded, "Hello Blondie how is Emmett?"

Rosalie and I still joked around with each other; we didn't really hate each other anymore it was more of a big sister picking on her little brother relationship that we shared.

"He is just fine, waiting at home for us to bring the kids back."

"That is good, tell him I said hello."

She nodded.

"So, where are the kids?" Alice asked, looking around the room.

"In the bedroom asleep, they seem to have their nights and days mixed up right now." Bella sighed.

"Well, you have plenty of time to rest the next two days. Rose, Esme and I will be taking extra special care of them."

"Thank you Alice, you have no idea how much of a help you are."

"No problem Bella, you know we are happy to help."

Alice and Rosalie headed for our bedroom and came back only minutes later with the babies wrapped up tight in their car seats and carrying the three diaper bags. Bella and I got up and kissed the babies goodbye and hugged Alice before they left.

I sat back down on the couch beside Bella and rested my head against the back of the couch with my eyes closed. I wasn't ready for what was about to happen. Out of nowhere I felt a warm hand slid its way up from my knee to my thigh. My eyes shot open and I looked over at Bella, she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Bella, are you trying to put moves on me?" I grinned back.

She flipped herself over onto my lap, straddling me and ran her hands up my chest.

"Now why would I do a thing like that Jacob?"

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I don't know, maybe because you are just a horny, sex deprived woman."

She giggled, "Okay maybe that is true. But, I was pregnant and now I'm not…so…"

She ran her hand over the zipper on my pants, pressing against my slightly hardening member.

"Isabella, are you insisting on what I think you are?" I said jokingly.

"Now, would I do such a thing?"

She cut me off before I could answer, crushing her gorgeous lips onto mine. She parted my lips with her tongue, demanding entrance and I didn't deny her. She explored my mouth with her tongue, pulling back into a deep passionate kiss, nibbling on my bottom lip lightly. I pulled her closer to me and broke the kiss, trailing kissed down her jawbone to her neck then onto the exposed skin of her chest.

_Knock, knock!_

Bella pulled away and slid off of my lap. "Damnit." She murmured.

"Screw the door, we can go into the bedroom and hide." I chuckled.

Bella was standing at the window peering out, "No, it's Charlie. I don't think he really wants to be doing anything for awhile anyways."

I sighed and got up to answer the door. I pulled the door open and there stood Charlie with a brown grocery bag.

"Hey Jacob," he looked up at my face and his smile disappeared. "Oh, did I interrupt something? I could come back later or…"

I stopped him, "No, it is fine, come on in." stepping to the side letting him past me.

I started to close the door but it stopped and in popped Seth. I sighed again.

"Hey Jake, hope you don't mind, me and Charlie are going to make dinner for you and Bella."

I shook my head, "Not at all Seth, come in bro."

"Is Addison gone already?" he whispered.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago."

"Oh," he said dropping his head.

I chuckled.

"What?" he said looking up at me.

"Nothing…"

"No, tell me."

I sighed, "Dude, you should probably tell Bella."

His eyes widened and he shook his head no, "She would kill me and I love her too much for her to hate me."

"I am sure she will be able to handle it if you explain it to her."

"Explain what to whom?"

I turned around quickly; Bella was standing only feet away from us in the kitchen door.

"What love?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "What does Seth need to explain and to whom?"

"Uh…"

"I needed to talk to you about something Bells, but you must be opened minded please." Seth cut in before I had to lie to her.

She arched one of her perfect eyebrows and tapped her foot on the floor, "Alright Seth, what have you done now? Did you get into trouble at school? Please tell me that you didn't get expelled!" she threw her arms into the air and continued to rant, "You didn't get a girl pregnant did you!? You know what I told you about that! You better tell me what is going on right now young man!"

I couldn't help but to giggle, she sounded so much like a mom it wasn't funny.

"Um… well Bells…" he cleared his throat and stepped behind me, great I am a shield now.

"You know how I got really close to you while you were pregnant?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, there was a reason for it."

"What is the reason?"

"Well… uh, you know how I look out for Addie all the time and how I am always helping her out?"

Bella's eye narrowed, I had a feeling she knew where he was going.

"Spit it out Seth!"

"Well, geez, I sort of … imprinted on Addie." He whispered.

Bella's eyes widened, "You WHAT!?" she screeched.

"I am sorry Bells, you know I didn't have a choice in this…" he was gripping onto the back of my shirt.

"HOW COULD YOU! SHE IS ONLY A FEW MONTHS OLD!!!!!"

Charlie came out of the kitchen with the look of panic on his face.

"What is going on out here?" he demanded.

"Seth imprinted… on MY BABY!" Bella growled.

"Oh, well… I think I will go back to making dinner and let you guys talk this out." Charlie disappeared back into the kitchen.

I laughed.

"Oh shut up Jake! How can you not be upset about this!?" Bella screamed at me.

"I am sorry Bells, but I understand what he is going through. I know he wouldn't do anything that would upset us."

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "She won't be grown up for another eighteen years."

"I know and I am willing to wait for her. I also won't push her into anything that she doesn't want. She could choose someone over me and I wouldn't care as long as she does what makes her happy."

"I am not happy about this."

"I know Bells, but when a person imprints, it really isn't something they can stop." I added, trying to help Seth out.

"I guess," she sighed.

"Don't worry Bella, I will be her big brother and care for her as that."

"Fine, but nothing more and when the time comes when I feel she is ready to know, you have to explain it to her."

"I will."

"Alright, I don't want to talk about this anymore, can we get something to eat?" Bella smiled, she didn't seem upset anymore.

"Yeah, come on love," I took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

I think that, that was one of the worst surprises Bella has even received.

* * *

**So, this is the final chapter for this story.**

**I have a thought for another story to continue this one but having the kids grown up.**

**Review and let me know what you think about another story.**

**I will only write it if I know people will read it.  
**


	16. Sequel Info

I am starting on a sequel to Jacob's Story.

It is called The Next Generation.

I will have the first, maybe second as well, up soon.

Kind of busy with my classes right now, so please give me at least a day to have up the new story.

-Jen


End file.
